The Land of Spades
by Allora22701
Summary: You go to Fanfiction, as usual, and press on the Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice category. Suddenly, the screen goes black. You fiddle with it, and try to get it back up, but instead, you get a free ticket to the Land of Spades, the land of authors. Before, the cruel Jokers used to rule the land, and you couldn't go back to the real world. Authors of Fanfiction are characters.
1. Beginnings

**Huge Thanks to the 4 authors of HnKnA who gave me permission to put them in this story. I can't reveal their names yet, but you'll find out at least 2 of them in this chapter. **

**Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1: _  
**

**_Chapter 1: Beginnings _**

I'm a weird person.

That's not something that can just go away.

I have faults, and weaknesses, but to back it up, I also have strengths and good points.

I'm just a regular human being.

But I'm an author, and that makes a huge difference.

You might say, "What, do authors have some kind of super power or something? Pfft."

In fact, authors do have super powers.

The power... To create.

It's not something that's led so lightly either.

One wrong sentence, word, or even letter, could lead to a disaster. Authors make worlds that we call 'books'. A writer is pretty much the god of their story.

They can change it whenever they want to, change fight outcomes, personalities, settings, heck, they could even end the 'book'.

Book is an overused term. I prefer world.

Writers are wizards.

Instead of staffs, they wield pens and pencils.

Instead of chanting spells, they weave worlds into existence with their words.

Anyone can make magic.

You just need a bit of creativity, imagination, and some luck.

I have terrible luck. Probably one of the reasons I got stuck in the Land of Spades is because of the teeny bit of luck that Lady Luck barely blessed me with.

Oh, so you want to know what the Land of Spades is, hmm? Have you ever read the manga Alice in the Land of Hearts?

Most of you probably heard of it from a friend, by accident, or any other crazy and whacky reason.

It so happens, that it is also a game made by a group called Quin Rose. They have branched out and made many different versions of it, but they never made a land of spade. Heart, Clover, and Diamond were included, so why not Spade?

The truth is gruesome and terrible. But the truth usually is hard to take. If Quin Rose shared the real Land of Spades, everyone who works there will be incinerated, drowned, choked, die in quick sand, blinded, go mad, get turned into a Popsicle, struck by lightning, go into eternal sleep, and get thrown into an asylum.

Why am I alive and whole? This incredible adventure might be a (small) clue.

Do you have the courage to actually read this story? Do you have the resolve to take your skills to another level? The resolve to enter the Land of Spades, where real life and fantasy clash together?

At the moment, it's quite safe, a place where authors get together to share ideas, but the Jokers used to rule over it, making it so that anyone who entered, could never leave.

I was one of those people.

My friends and I opened the way out.

And that's our story for today. How to avoid Joker 101: Don't go to the Land of Spades.

The Land of Spades, more logically named, is the Land of Authors.

Every now and then, a new person goes to the Games section in Fanfiction, and then goes to the section labeled J/C/HnKnA. Suddenly, the screen goes black. Fiddling with it, they try to get the system back up. Instead, they get an free ticket to the Land of Spades.

Be grateful the Jokers aren't here anymore.

So you wanna know the story of how the past citizens of The Land of Spades defeated the cruel Jokers? Well then, I might as well, I have some free time right now anyway.

A friendly reminder for those of you who are going to Disney Land anytime soon: Get a fast pass for Splash Mountain.

Anyway, let's start our small tale from... Hmm, let's start from a couple days after I landed myself in The Land of Spades.

The Land of Spades was sickening, to say in the least.

White Joker's lackeys collected taxes for no reason, and Black Joker went around trying to land people in prison, or if he was lucky, a death sentence.

I knew that the Jokers were jerks in the manga, but I didn't think it would be this bad!

It was a scary time for us authors, because when usually you could come and go in The Land of Spades and RL, the Jokers had sealed off the portal, making it impossible for us to leave.

The Jokers were looking for a bride, (GROSS! ) so that they could fully take over the Land of Spades as it's kings.

Fate Pwns You, or for short, Fate, was the princess, but had been exiled.

Where would she go if she couldn't be in the Land of Spades?

The Guardian Rings.

There was another way to get out of the Land of Spades. But it was dangerous, idiotic, and REALLY REALLY stupid.

There were 10 Rings in all, standing for 10 elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Dreams, Light, Darkness, and Everything Else.

Don't ask me about the EE element. I don't know anything about it either.

Each of them had a God to rule over it, making it inhumanly impossible to cross over at least one.

And the Jokers had contact with them, so their goal was to kill any outsiders.

The Fire God was known to kill without talk. The Darkness Deity had a fondness for torture. The EE ring was completely unknown territory, which is what makes it scary. The Water Twins loved playing around with their prey before killing them. Rumor has it that the Dream God kills you off mentally, making you completely mad!

I can't even imagine how much courage it took to actually brave the Rings!

According to some rumors going around, Princess Fate was either getting special training to turn herself into a feathered monkey trainer for a circus from the Dream God, or stumped in the fourth Ring, unable to go any further for unknown reasons.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think I'll go with the second one.

It was still amazing that she had even managed to get through 4!

I guess miracles do happen.

Maybe she got lucky and her element was the first Ring.

What are you talking about Allora? Well, every author has a specific element that they are born with.

Special abilities ranged over different things, (Not everyone can throw a fireball and KO!) and some people even had 2 elements they could harness.

Sometimes, someone would appear with the rare ability to Envision.

Enivisionists, or as we like to call them, Imagi, (IM-a-ji) could change their own abilities and other people's personalities.

It's very powerful, and most people never get this ability. Only the most creative people could gain this mysterious power.

I guess I'm pretty creative, but not enough. I'm only good with writing. And plus, I have really weak element power.

The problem that I had to deal with at the moment, was attending a freaking ball!

It was a supposed party of celebration for Black Joker's birthday, but nobody actually bought the excuse because everyone knew that he hated bright parties and lots of noise.

My friend Mythia (Mia for short.) was currently going around looking for a dress that would be perfect for the event: Simple enough so it wouldn't catch the eyes, and elegant enough for a ball.

A poofy sunshine yellow dress: "Who do you think I am, a Fairy Princess?"

A looooong white dress: "I'm not getting married just yet."

A frilly pink dress: "You do know I'm not 5?"

A simple black dress: "Did somebody die? I'm hoping it's the Jokers."

A blood red dress that was really short: "Do you have a fever?"

A flashy rainbow colored dress: "I thought the point of this was to blend in?!"

Finally, a perfect dress was found. With purple flowing sleeves and a V-neck line, gold laced the outer edges of the beautiful dress. It shimmered a bit when I twirled around the full skirt, but only if you looked hard enough.

Mia was ecstatic.

She quickly found an amethyst choker and gold flats. Then she fastened a golden butterfly pin in my hair.

She grinned and said, "Perfect." My violet eyes blazed in the mirror, and my pale skin seemed to glow in the limelight. My hair seemed a darker black then before, and I didn't even recognize myself.

"Now it's your turn, Mythia! Hehehehe..." Mia sweat dropped at my creepy tone.

We did find the perfect dress for her as well.

It fit her personality perfectly. A sleeveless cream colored dress hung on her shoulders. It was definitely heavy satin, and she looked like a princess.

Translucent heels, a gold heart shaped locket, and a cream colored ribbon to tie up her reddish orange hair finished off the look.

After buying the dresses and accessories, Mia and I lugged our heavy bags across the street to an outdoor cafe.

I sipped my cappuccino, savoring the bitter sweet taste.

"So, have you decided yet?" Mia asked quietly. I stiffened.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, I know that you've been planning to go the Guardian Rings."

* * *

**I know that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but hey, I have to break up the chapters somewhere. This was lots of fun to write. **

**Again, huge thanks to the five authors for permission to use their names and different personalities in this story. **

**And yes, one of them was xXMythiaXx. **

**She says you can take off the stupid X's. **

**FatePwnsYou is also another author that put up with my blabbering in PM. **

**If I reveal the other ones, than that won't be much of a surprise, so let's just say that the next chapter will reveal the last 2 people. **

**Thank you if you're reading this! **

**Bye~!**

**Allora chan**


	2. Coffee and a New Friend

**Wow, I'm really happy! I put a lot of effort into this story, and was hoping that people would enjoy it to their hearts content. The Jokers aren't so happy, but who cares about those guys anyway?**

**Jokers: HEY! **

**White: I think I've made it quite clear that I don't like being the evil role in this story. **

**Black: It really does suck to think that White of all people would actually be right. **

**Allora: Calm down, guys! One of the authors who star in this story actually requested to be paired up with you! Young people have no thanks for what people do for them. **

**Black: WE'RE OLDER THAN YOU, B****! **

**Allora: You can call me whatever you want, all I have do is delete your part in the story. *fingers the delete button lovingly***

**White: Now girls, calm down. We're here to answer questions, not start World War 3. **

**Allora: It still amazes me how you can mock people so calmly. **

**Black: *coughs* Anyway, let's answer the nice reviews that we got. From ****_Lucian96, _****we have a nice long essay on how this b****** story is awesome.**

**White: Aww, thanks for the cute comment on us! **

**Allora: I still don't know what she sees in you two. **

***The sound of a whip cracking***

**Allora: Okey dokey, I'll jut keep answering these nice reviews. From ****_Void Drifter, _****who****has an amazing fanfic called A Dragon's Heart, (Read!) she has lots of sweet compliments, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And wants to be in the story. I definitely have no problem at all at you being in it, but it will probably be towards the end. **

**Black: What she's basically trying to say is that she's grateful that you all love her stupid story.**

**White and Allora: You suck. **

**Previously:**

_After buying the dresses and accessories, Mia and I lugged our heavy bags across the street to an outdoor cafe._

_I sipped my cappuccino, savoring the bitter sweet taste._

_"So, have you decided yet?" Mia asked quietly. I stiffened._

_"Don't play dumb with me girl, I know that you've been planning to go the Guardian Rings."_

* * *

The Land of Spades:Part 1

Chapter 2: Coffee and a New Friend

* * *

My calm facade almost completely crumbled and I spit out my coffee, anime style.

I looked at it longingly. That was a waste of a good cappuccino.

Mia tried to continue with a loud voice, but I covered her mouth quickly and hissed,

"If you talk about something like that here, you'll get sent to the castle dungeon!"

"But-!" "I haven't even fully decided yet, and I don't know a lot about it."

Mia grinned slyly. "Well, I might have an old friend who knows a bit more than normal about the Guardian Rings... But~!"

"You really want to go, don't you?" "And my info and element could help you a lot! And-!"

"Okay, okay, you're in." She pumped her fist in the air, and yelled,

"We are going to the Rings! We are going to the-"

"I said, TONE IT DOWN!"

Somewhere in eastern Spade Land...

"Hey Lucy! I'm here! It's me! Mythia!"

"I can here you quite clearly, Mythia-san."

"Then why aren't you opening the door?!"

"Because there is someone else with you."

"I told you, she's my friend!" Mia whined.

"I was told to trust no one, Mythia, by the person who's knocking on that door. "

Ouch. This girl knows the places to hit it where it hurts.

"But Lucy!"

"Alright, fine! But just this once, okay?"

An angry girl with light auburn sun kissed hair and disapproving amber eyes opened the door rather huffily.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I suddenly felt very shy.

"I'm Allora, Mythia's friend." "Yeah, I know, Mythia-san just told me."

She snapped back, beckoning for us to come inside and muttering the entire way.

Mia whispered apologetically, "Sorry, she's not good around people. She's usually really nice..."

"I'm not deaf!"

* * *

After brewing us some tea, she started talking about everything she knew, from the beginning to the end.

"The Guardian Rings are known as the ultimate defense. Anyone who barges in is considered as an enemy, and is immediately... Erased."

"Lucy, you sound like a military general!"

"Shut up Mythia-san."

Why did she even bother putting a San at the end?

"Anyway, like I was saying, the most anyone knows about them is that there are 10 Rings, the story about the legendary author Ink'n'Echo, who passed through 9 rings and almost made it, and that it leads to another way out of The Land of Spades. They also know that if a person goes through that portal, then this portal will be unsealed. That is a lie."

"WHAT!?" I yelled out, unable to stop myself.

A laser beam gaze from Lucian made me shut up.

"I know that you're probably shocked, but it is the truth, and if you can't take the truth, you shouldn't be here."

She was right. If I wasn't prepared to face some facts, I wouldn't even try to escape.

"There has to be FIVE people that go through the gate."

A dead silence reigned.

There was no words that needed to be said. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

It was hard enough to just get yourself across, but having to worry and care for other team mates, rescuing, escaping, and etc., would be almost impossible.

"And there's an old prophecy on this topic, but.."

"But what?" Mia said, completely entranced.

"It's really hard to understand or blah, right? There's gotta be a freakin prophecy for everything. And it's always riddles and puzzles, and it ends up hurting you more than helping you. There isn't any: You go here to save the world, and you can use this to defeat your enemies, and there are blank and blank traps you have to watch out for. Noooo, you have to find a sapphire in a raven's eye and whatnot. And-" I continued ranting like an idiot while Lucian coughed and continued.

"If these 5 people don't go through, then the seal will stay very much intact. The prophecy, as Allora-san commented rudely, is very confusing. Mythia-san, will you do the honors?"

"Sure!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned on the actress switch and told us the idiotic prophecy that makes no sense.

"_The first three brave the three._

_The fourth is found in a black rose's thorns._

_The fifth is trapped in the past, frozen until his icy heart is thawn._

_Never sacrifice for what can be overcome._

_Never abandon those in need._

_Do not seek, that which you want to find will come to you._

_Do not trust so easily, for it will be the day you die._

_But if you do trust a person, believe in their powers, no matter how much it pains you to do so._

_If someone tries to separate you from your friends, then do whatever possible to stop them._

_Don't survive. Live._

_The last lock has more than one key._

_Remember._

_And do not forget_." (A/N: I'll post this on every other chapter, because it's pretty important to the plot.)

She finished, her dramatic level peaking.

"There's a perfect example of an annoying riddle." I huffed irritably.

"Any other useful information?" I asked, stressing the word useful.

"Why do you hate prophecies that much, Ally?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? And I think it's because of something that happened in RL... Hmm, that's strange.. I can't seem to remember... "

Lucian's face was paling rapidly, and she asked quietly, voice shaking, "Where do you live?"

"In America, USA!" "Good, it looks like you haven't completely lost it.."

She started mumbling, shaking her hands, skin turning white.

I didn't really take her for the worrying type. The human analyzer part of my brain must be a bit off today.

"I think my theory is correct... I was hoping that it wasn't..."

"What is it?! Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell m-" the ever impatient Mia shut up when Lucian glared at her.

**"We're slowly forgetting our memories of the outside world."**

A stony silence.  
I would forget...  
Everything?

My family?  
My friends?  
The best times and the worst?  
Lessons learned?  
Hobbies?  
_Everything?_

That's not possible, it can't be.

Lucian did tell me to face the facts.

But this...  
Is over the top.

"It's all their fault! The Jokers should go to f****** hell."

Mia was cursing. The world was ending.

"No it isn't, and who in the world said I couldn't swear? I swear all the time! Like that time with Bee!"

Calling her an idiot doesn't count. Especially when you were just joking around.

"Who are you talking to, Mythia-san?"

"Her." We both pointed.

"You can read minds!?" I gasped.

By all holy- Lots of cursing follows.

"You have become a target Mythia-san," Lucian said, looking pale.

"Because the people who have two elements are ordered to die." I whispered.

It looks like the time to get out of here is becoming shorter and shorter.

"Mind reading is an attribute of the Dream element, and as I recall, you already have the powers of Light, to cleanse and purify things, correct?"

Mia nodded, shocked. "Things are getting a little messy. Mythia-san, you don't have a choice anymore. You either go to the Rings, or you die. And it looks like..." Lucian sighs.

"I'm coming with you." Mia instantly cheers up.

"Woohoo!" I said sarcastically. "Looks like the first line of the prophecy came true."

Mia looked at me, confused. "What do you mean, Ally-chan?"

"Remember? 'The first three brave the three'? " "Of course!" Lucian agreed, nodding slightly, color flooding back into her cheeks.

"And the other three things that are in the prophecy... Are-"

"THE RINGS!" We all said at the same time.

We looked at each other for a second, and burst out laughing.

It made me feel so warm inside.

A burst of joy.

A sip of hot coca on a cold winter's day.

A refreshing bite of ice cream on a sweltering summer morning.

A gust of wind.

A drop of rain.

A rose petal.

A flame.

A spark.

Full of hope, and beautiful light.

I've liked being alone since I was little, but I have never felt such an pull towards people.

The spark of a new adventure, a new way of life.

It was small, but it was enough.

* * *

**I love that last part! Jeez, I'm starting to fangirl over my own story. **

**HUGE THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS: **

**FatePwnsYou**

**xXMythiaXx**

**Ink'n'Echo**

**Lucian96**

**Because of you guys, I can write this wonderful story! **

**R and R please! **

**RECOMMENDED STORY: Wonderland:The Academy of Blades and Guns by Ink'n'Echo. **

**Till next time, **

**Allora chan**


	3. A Sweet Lucian is Scary

**I'm really happy right now. I love you reviewers so much! I was thinking that I was completely failing this story, but you guys cheered me right back up! **

**Ace: Haha! Allora is being ecchi with-**

**Allora: *covers mouth quickly* What are you talking about Ace? Hehe. **

**Ace: I read the fourth chapter and- **

***Allora takes out machine gun threateningly* **

**Ace: Um, nothing. Never mind. **

**Allora: That's what I thought. **

**Boris: I thought we were supposed to be answering questions, not having a death match! **

**Ace: You're right, Cat. Awesome reviews need to be answered, don't you think, Allora-chi?**

***fingers stolen machine gun lovingly***

**Allora: R-Right, Ace. So the first review is from _xXMythiaXx, _and she wants to know whether I was talking about Black n' Bee, an alternate account of Elise the Writing Desk. Right on! You know your authors! **

**Boris: _Ink'n'Echo _wants to know more about the Guardian Rings. Can I tell her, PLEASE~! *makes puppy dog eyes at Allora***

**Allora: isn't it weird that a cat is making dog eyes? And those don't work on me.I have experience with my younger brother. **

**Ace: Aww, I wanted to reveal it too! **

**Allora: *coughs* Anyway, I'm sorry if the Guardian Rigs are a little bit confusing, but they're pretty much shrouded in mystery. The g-**

**Boris: Uh uh. If you're not letting us say anything, then you stay out of it too! **

***lifts Allora like a sack of potatoes and runs off* **

**Allora: ACE! HELP ME~! **

**Ace: I feel like I heard something. Must had been my imagination..O****n any note, Allora-chi doesn't own J/C/HnKnA. Speaking of Allora, where did she go? And a quick reminder: Allora-chi is traveling back to America tommorow, so a new chapter may be delayed. **

**Previously:**

A spark.

_Full of hope, and beautiful light._

_I've liked being alone since I was little, but I have never felt such an pull towards people._

_The spark of a new adventure, a new way of life._

_It was small, but it was enough_.

* * *

The Land of Spades Part 1:

Chapter 3: A Sweet Lucian is Scary

* * *

"Why are we still here?" I grumbled, uncomfortable in such an elegant setting.

1 week had passed since our meeting with Lucian, and we were currently at the party.

I was sulking because I hated this kind if ball. "Remember what Lucy said, Ally?" "Yes. And DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

1 week earlier, a little bit after the conversation in Chapter 2...

"Tonikaku, we have to go to the Joker's Ball." I started to protest, when she raised a hand to silence me.

"I'd bet that they're counting the amount of people who go in. If someone's missing, they'll know."

"Hey, that's really smart, Lucy!"

You haven't noticed already, Mia? That this girl's a genius in strategy?!

I put a hand to my head and sighed.

Sometimes, I really do wonder...

"The next morning, we're going to ESCAPE!" A round of claps went around.

"Mythia-San, you and Allora-San will come to the cafe for a donut and some coffee, as you usually do, and by coincidence, I'll come along, and we'll talk like old friends."

This girl... Is a little to calculating for my taste.

But the fact that she's helping us with such passion, means she's not a bad person.

She's just really good at hiding it. A warm smile grew on my face.

Lucian noticed, and tapped me on the head. "Don't zone out on me. All information is important."

So she's really really good at hiding it.

"Mythia-san has a good idea for us to get through the First Ring. We're going through as dancing girls, okay? Mythia is going to bring the costumes, and I need Allora-san to bring supplies such as food and clothing suited for warmer or colder climates."

"Question." "Yes?" "Who are the gods and goddesses?"

"I have a special guide book made by an Imagi,but it only shows information if you're in the Ring. I have nothing else to rely on." "You can rely on us!" Mia grinned toothily.

Lucian showed us a small, rare smile. "Cuute!" I yelled, and hugged Lucian.

"Hey, GETOFFAME!"

* * *

Present Time

"Where's Lucian? She's late." I grumbled. "Lucy is probably setting up last minute plans." Mia wasn't even paying attention to me, her eyes were trained on the refreshment table, cat ears wiggling.

Wait, CAT EARS!?

"Um, Mia, I don't recall you being half-cat.

"Oh, you mean these? I thought they would look nice."

"I'm just not going to comment. And yes, Mia, you can go to the refreshment table. "

She sped off with sparkles in her eyes. I feel sorry for the chefs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sorry I'm late!" An auburn haired beauty gasped out.

She was wearing a beautiful green dress with spaghetti straps and a silk rose pinned on to her right shoulder. An real emerald the size of a baby's fist hung on a bronze necklace. Her eyes were a swirling, mysterious brown.

"Who are you?" "IDIOT! I'm Lucian!"

"Oh."

"I'm very sorry to disturb you two beautiful ladies, but can I have a dance with the Miss in green?"

A gentleman dressed in white and red with a masquerade mask on his face asked, a polite smile on his face.

Lucian would never say yes. You picked a fight with the wrong girl, I thought, shaking my head slightly, sympathetic. I mean, there's no way that a girl like her would say yes to a guy like him! No way-

"S-sure!" I have been shocked many times in my life, but this is heart stopping.

Lucian took his hand, and he kissed it, leading her away, Lucian giggling and blushing lightly.

I have officially been traumatized.

"Love birds," I said, sighing.

"Love birds," I heard someone else grunt. In surprise, I swiveled around-

* * *

**The next chapter does contain kissing. Just wanted to let you know. **

**And as Ace said, I'm coming back to the states tomorrow! **

**Because of the sudden 12 hour time change and other factors, I'll be late in my next posting. **

**RECOMMENDED STORY OF THE DAY: Every Mirror has Two Sides by: ExAxL**

**Bye bye!**

**Allora chan**


	4. Announcement

**I'm sure most of you are disappointed that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to let people know that I probably won't update for the next 3-4 days. I'm coming back to the States from Japan, and I need some time to get used to the time difference and life style. I don't have enough time to post a chapter, but I can answer these lovely reviews. **

**Allora: I'm getting lots of questions on the Guardian Rings. You're supposed to be confused, so don't PANIC. **

**Blood: The lady is quite right. All the role holders are informed not to tell a living soul. **

**Boris: *shivers* Where do you think I got this red hand print?! **

**Allora: Alrighty then, let's answer the first couple reviews. Ace, will you do the honors? **

**Ace: Sure. *nurses his black eye* So from _Lucian96 _who by the way, is one of the characters in our story, she says Allora-chi nailed her personality. Wow, that's a first. _  
_**

***Allora bashes Ace's head in with a frying pan***

**Allora: Thank you soo much Lucy-chan! That means a lot to me. And thanks for actually reading the Authors Notes that I put at the beginning and the end. **

**Blood: The next one seems to be from _xXMythiaXx, _and she is wondering if Ink'n'Echo is in this story. **

**Allora: Yes, Inky is in this story. I mentioned her in the second chapter, maybe you missed that? She won't come as an actual character until later. **

**Boris: *snatches the laptop away* the last reviews are 3 reviews by the same author. Her name is _darkAkira1. _  
**

**Ace: *holds an ice pack to his head* She thinks it's a unique, interesting, story. And there will be a kissing scene next chapter. But Allora is just shy and doesn't want to admit it. **

***Blood hears the sound of a chainsaw and a couple screams* **

**Boris: Allora is violent. If I didn't show up here, she threatened to make me drink vinegar! **

**Blood: That may be so, but it makes the story more interesting. Most of you probably want to know what kind if elements each of them have. As we've said before, Mia controls Light, and now Dreams. The power to purify and the power to read minds. **

**Allora: I have weak elemental power, and I harness Fire and Wind. The most I can do is light a small fire and conjure up a breeze when I'm hot. The reason I don't have a death sentence is because my powers are so small. **

***cries into Boris's shoulder* **

**boris: Since when did you get back? And what happened to Ace? Wait a sec, I don't want to know. **

**Ace: Lucian has the powers of Water. She can make a flood, and make it rain. **

**Blood: Why do dimwits have to be so able-bodied? **

**Allora: No kidding. *stares at Blood* **

**Blood:*calmly takes out his machine gun* Allora-san, I hope you're not suggesting that I am a dimwit? **

**Allora: N-no. *Backs away slowly, and then starts sprinting***

**Boris: There's another violent one. **

**Sneak Peek:**

**I was starting to sob now.**

** "I-I just w-want someone t-to u-und-derstand m-me!"**

** I was full on crying now. **

**"Sorry, but I don't know how you feel right now." **

**"N-no, it's my fault, just spilling e-everything out on you."**

** "But I do know how sad it is when you feel as if you're completely alone." **

**Then, he kissed me. Like, really kissed me. I widened my eyes, and was completely shocked.**

** "I've decided," he said slowly. "You will be my bride."**

** Three guesses who it is. And the first two don't count.**

**...**

**RECOMMENDED STORY OF THE DAY: Underland Magic by Fate Pawns You.**


	5. Trapped in Honesty

**So yeah, this is chapter 5. **

**It's supposed to be Chapter 4, but I'm lazy, and I don't want to get myself confused.**

**That kind of logic is going to get me killed one day. **

**Ace: By me. **

**Blood: Or me. **

**Boris: Allora has decided not to answer reviews on her updates unless it is absoloutley necessary. **

**Allora: PM works better for me. And since when could you say those big words? **

**Boris: Why are you eating Blood's ramen? **

**Allora: Because ramen is life! I'll miss beig ale to go to a Chinese restaurant and having ramen when ever... **

**Blood: Miss, I suggest-**

***glares coldly at Blood* **

**Allora: Nobody. Comes. between. Me. And. My. Ramen. Do you comprehend this simple sentance?**

**Blood: Y-yes, ma'am.**

**Boris: Now you don't see that everyday! **

**Ace: Apparently this is dedicated to darkAkira1, or as Allora likes to call him, Aki-kun. **

**Allora: I'M SO SORRY AKI-KUN! **

**Boris: Calling a boy a girl? What are you thinking, Ally? *smirks***

**Allora: *turns bright red* Didn't I tell you... *advances with a sledge hammer* **

**NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**

***Boris turns pale and starts running for his life, Allora chasing after him.***

**Ace: So it's a sledge hammer this time. I gotta get me one of those! **

**Blood: *Sighs and shakes his head* All you ladies out there, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. The idiotic male readers should just ****disappear. Though, it doesn't mean I hate you Aki-kun... *smirks and licks his lips* **

**Allora: Okay, that's just creepy. On with the story.**

**Previously:**

_I have officially been traumatized._

_"Love birds," I said, sighing._

_"Love birds," I heard someone else grunt. In surprise, I swiveled around-_

* * *

_**The Land of Spades Part 1:**_

_**Chapter 5: Trapped in Honesty**_

* * *

-to see a figure clad in black and red, a masquerade mask on his face.

He looked almost identical to the guy who had just led Lucian away, but instead of a smile, he was frowning. Heavily.

He kept muttering curse words and tapping his foot, impatient.

He was glancing at the refreshment table often, and I got the feeling he was hungry. Giggling slightly, I brought over a slice of cheesecake.

He looked at me, surprised that I was even talking to him. Hmm, I wonder why. "Are you giving this to me?" He said incredulously.

"Unless you aren't hungry, " I smirked cunningly, and pretended to eat a bite.

"No! I mean, yes, I'm really hungry. Thanks." He took the food rather gratefully, and helped himself.

"You men are so lucky," I said wistfully to my self as I watched him shovel cake into his mouth.

"You don't have to wear pinching heels, or too small flats that your friend insisted that you wear."

"Oh, really? At least you didn't have to swear to your twin that you wouldn't swear at all at this party, and if you did, no food for a week!"

Our friendly banter continued.

It was very calming to be with a person who understood how nerve racking and uncomfortable it was at a formal party.

We participated in a small folk dance, laughing all the way.

Earlier, his polite smiles had all been fake, but now they had become much more genuine.

His honesty astonished me. For my entire life, there has never been someone who had been so straight forward. I like that part about him.

I was developing a sisterly affection to him already. He was just so cute when he blushed as I pointed out when he started cursing.

We talked the night away, and escaped to the balcony, still trying to best each other in which had it worse. "-and then she spilled paint over my head!"

"Serves you right, b-" "Uh uh." I wagged my finger at him.

"Remember your promise?" He paled and muttered, "I can't hide a thing from you."

"Haha, that's true for everyone I meet. The day I can't read someone at all, is the day I fall in love."

He looked at me, intrigued. I guess that not every girl says that.

"Why do you say that?" I was right.

" I've never really thought about it. I mean, I've had a few crushes here and there, but I've never felt true love.

People say that when you start to miss them all the time, start to want to help them in anyway possible, start to do things for them that you wouldn't do regularly, that's when you've fallen in love.

I'm really bad at showing people affection, and when I want to say thank you, or show that I really care, I even end up hurting people.

I can't even show tears anymore. I have to endure for the sake of others.

One of the bad things about me is that I'm really prideful. I can't say sorry unless I really mean it and am completely convinced that I'm wrong.

I hate people who think that they know everything about me.

If I don't even know everything about myself, how would they know more about me, as a person?!" I was starting to sob now.

"I-I just w-want someone t-to u-und-derstand m-me!" I was full on crying now.

"Sorry, but I don't know how you feel right now." "N-no, it's my fault, just spilling everything out on you."

"But I do know how sad it is when you feel as if you're completely alone." Then, he kissed me. Like, really kissed me.

I widened my eyes, and was completely shocked. "I've decided," he said slowly. "You will be my bride."

Three guesses who it is. And the first two don't count.

"Black Joker!" I tried to pull away, but he forced me to stop, a hand around my waist.

The kiss became more heated, and my energy to get away was slowly converting into energy to not melt in his arms.

It was my first kiss, and the sensations were overwhelming. I was hot, so hot that sweat was trailing down my cheeks.

His tongue tried to get into my mouth, and desperately, I kept my mouth shut. With a growl of annoyance, he punched my stomach, making me hack blood, my vision going black. How appropriate.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V.  
This sweet tasted really good! It looks terrible, but tastes amazing!

I watched Allora come back down the balcony.

She was draped over his shoulder, and blood dribbled down her chin.

Were they doing something they shouldn't have been? Hehe. My little Ally chan is growing up!

I resumed eating cookies like the world was ending.

Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something important.. I saw Lucian earlier, so everything is done, but I have this really bad feeling...

(A/N: Obliviousness is a crime. Especially to those who need help but are currently being ignored.. *cough* Me *cough*.)

Lucian's P.O.V.

I danced in the arms of the wonderful White Joker.

What, did you think I actually hadn't noticed?

I just sort of wanted a small break, as Joker is my favorite character, so yeah...

His strong arms, and his beautiful face, and he looks so gorgeous in that red and white tux..

(A/N: I found out that this happened a lot later, but I still got really mad. She continued fangirling over Joker, as I was carried away, and Mia continued eating her beloved sweets. Um, HELLO?! I'm still here! )

* * *

**The kiss scene is still making me blush. God, I need to get used to this kind of thing. **

**Ace: I can help you~! **

**Allora: Um, no offense, but you're the last person I would ask for that kind of thing. **

**Ace: *sulks in a corner***

**Allora: I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! I don't have as much free time since I am now in America, but I won't take months to update, ****because that would be stupid. **

**Ah, right. For the people who actually read this note, I have a tiny bit of information on the next chapter. They're finally setting of off into the Guardian Rings. **

**Bye!**

**Allora chan**


	6. Dash to the Harbor

**I might get a little emotional in this chapter. It's excepted, after all, I'm a teenager, or as my dad likes to call me, an alien.**

**If you got a problem with it, then explain to me how you are never emotional and haven't cried once in your life. **

**Then you can criticize me. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own J/C/HnKnA**

**Previously:**

_Lucian's P.O.V._

_I danced in the arms of the wonderful White Joker._

_What, did you think I actually hadn't noticed?_

_I just sort of wanted a small break, as Joker is my favorite character, so yeah..._

_His strong arms, and his beautiful face, and he looks so gorgeous in that red and white tux.._

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1: _**

**_Chapter 6: Dash to the Harbor_**

* * *

I woke up, my head was throbbing, and my vision was still swirly.

We weren't on the top floor, like I thought, but on the lower levels.

The window was open, but the door was locked.

How strange. It's almost like they want me to escape.

I felt a buzz in my pocket, and took out my phone, surprised that it was still there.

Lucian96:

_CHANGE OF PLANS! Go straight to the harbor._

xXMythiaXx:

_Did you get Lucy's mail? We're going to leave at 6. I've got your supplies on the ship, but HURRY!_

I looked at my watch. Ah, it's 5:45. Plenty of time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 MINUTES!?

I raced out the window, calculating in my head how many minutes it would take sprinting to the harbor. 14 minutes!?

I would barely make it!

I tried to remember the path to the harbor.

Ugh, nothing comes up! Ace is a bad influence. I have to hurry up!

I sped over to Lucian's house, remembering something about the harbor being close to it.

I panted, huffing. I had gotten to Lucian's house, but I had no other clues. I took a rest as I felt my brain work.

I had never actually been to the harbor before, and my mind was reeling, unable to calm down after running such a long distance.

Ugh, it smells like fish here. Wait, fish?

Sniffing a bit in the air, I followed the strong scent of rotten fish. Finally, I saw blue.

The ocean! Oh HEAVENLY GOD! I'M SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOU!

Looking around, I searched for my two friends.

Then I slapped myself on my forehead. Did you really think that the ship would be right in front of you, Allora?

I forgot to ask which ship it was! I ran as I texted, and looked around.

There was no way I'd be able to find a particular ship among these 11! Wait. 11!?

Of course! I was thinking like I was in RL again.

There was a ship for each ring, and one irregular one. I ran towards it.

I can still make it! My vision was turning splotchy, and I wanted to throw up.

My muscles were on fire, and I felt like an idiot. I hadn't practiced at all for running! I used to be the ace of the cross country team! This should be nothing!

And yet, it definitely wasn't. I was slowing down, and my legs wouldn't continue.

I don't care if my legs give out! I'll crawl on my elbows and knees!

If they get so bruised I can't move anymore, I'll pull myself across the floor!

Whatever it takes to get back at those cruel Jokers for stealing our freedom! WHATEVER IT TAKES FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE CRIED AND SUFFERED!

"It's alright, Allora. I've got you. Everything will be okay." I felt my vision go black as I heard Lucian say the words I wanted to hear the most.

I could finally start the adventure that I have been longing for my entire life.

The emptiness inside of me can finally be filled.

I have a purpose, and an adventure, a real one.

I hated my daily life of doing nothing but the same thing over and over again.

The safety rules were excuses. A real adventure!? That was in my fantasies.

Leave it to the big guys. The grown ups. The cops. The people who supposedly knew what they were doing.

My entire life is me rebelling against the idea that I can't have an adventure. Live your life to fullest, they say.

How can you when you can't have the one thing you want the most? An adventure. That's the only thing I ever wanted. Thank you, Lady Luck.

You gave me a place where I belong.

* * *

**That last part was ****emotional. Well, I'm emotional. Deal with it! **

**RECOMMENDED STORY OF THE DAY: Baby Love by Lucian96**

**Ciao amigos,**

**Allora chan**


	7. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuses, I was just being lazy and enjoying summer break. **

**Big time mess up, Allora. What have you been doing? **

**Ace: She was with me, going on an adventure! **

**Boris: NO! She was with me, at the Amusement Park! **

**Blood: I'm afraid both of you are mistaken. Miss Allora was with me, having a delightful tea party. **

**Vivaldi: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Did you all have sudden memory loss? Allora was with me, enjoying a snack in the evening. **

**Twins: Shove off, hag. Onne-chan was with us, checking out our collection! **

**Elliot: You brats! All that extra slaughtering must have finally gotten to your head! Allora was with me, snacking on carrot cake! **

**Julius: Actually, she was-**

**Vivaldi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! I mean, HEADS! **

**Twins: *completely ignore Vivaldi* What do you mean, extra slaughtering, Chickie Hare?! We're just doing our job like good little boys, unlike some RABITT. **

**Julius: Um, she really was visiting-**

**Elliot: *ignores Julius* EXCUSE ME?! You're the one always running off on a break that ain't there!**

**Blood: We can all agree that I am right, isn't that right, everyone? *Holds machine gun threateningly* **

**Everyone but Julius: O-Of course. **

**Julius: But-**

***Blood gives him The Look***

**Julius: Ugh, fine. **

**Allora: Actually, I was at the Clock Tower, nursing Julius back to health. He collapsed. Again. **

**Dee: WHAT!? The Clockmaker got special treatment while we were working hard!?**

**Dum: That's not fair, Big Sis. *Snakes his arms cunningly around Allora* You'll have to take care of us too.**

**Allora: But don't you have a doctor to take care of you? *completely oblivious to what he is implying* **

**Twins: *Adult form poof* But she can't take care of two big boys like us.**

**Allora: BLOOD! HELP ME!**

**Previously:**

_My entire life is me rebelling against the idea that I can't have an adventure. Live your life to fullest, they say._

_How can you when you can't have the one thing you want the most? An adventure. That's the only thing I ever wanted. Thank you, Lady Luck._

_You gave me a place where I belong_.

* * *

_**The Land of Spades Part 1: **_

_**Chapter 7: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**_

* * *

I woke up in the cabin room.

The gentle lull of the waves had pulled me into sleep twice, but now my curiosity was getting the better of me, and I wanted to explore.

Lifting myself slowly out if bed, I relaxed my stiff and strained muscles. They were going to hurt for a while now.

Wincing in pain, I pulled myself over to the door, and opened it.

The sky was a midnight black, and the stars burned against the dark background, making it seem brighter than before.

A whole galaxy of stars, more than I had ever seen before, spread out in a magnificence beyond compare. I had never seen so many stars in one place.

I could see the constellations so clearly they almost seemed real.

The moon.. Oh god, the Moon! It was beautiful.

The white moon fire sent soft glances towards me, and I sucked in a breath, the air coming out in small bunches of fog.

The small splotches of grey on the moon from craters, those small faults made it even more magnificent.

The sea could be barely made out, and it was calm in the careful watch of the moon.

There wasn't a hint of blue in the sky. It was black. And that was that. But it wasn't the kind of black you would fear and run away from.

It was a warm darkness, wrapping you in it's shadow and protecting you from the dangers of the night.

As I was basking in the electrifying moon fire, Mia came up from behind me and pulled me away.

"Lucian has some new information for us! Come on, I know the stars are beautiful, but you can always see them later!"

...

"You're not even thinking about anything but the stars, huh?"

...

Mia, fed up with my silence, physically and mentally dragged me to the lower cabin.

Lucian raised an eyebrow at my dazed state, sighed, and brought out her guide book.

I gasped. The blank page was half filled with words. As I watched, black ink scribbled down on the lower half, forming letters.

She started reading it to herself. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Lucian slapped herself in the forehead.

"What is it? What happened? Did something bad happen? "

"It has information on the First Ring, the Ring of Fire. And it says that it's mostly a peaceful Ring, and it's night at all times. It seems to be in an early Japanese era, with temples, samurai, shogun, and all that other stuff. There are no monsters, just people, authors who failed, and the Fire God. "

"Soooo... where's the bad news?"

"The Fire God is really violent. He doesn't let you go through his ring unless you go through a series of contests and win. And no one has ever cleared them before. Most just avoid the Imperial Palace where he lives, and sneak through to the other side. That's what this person did, anyway."

"But our costumes! We have to perform at the Imperial Palace!" Mia was panicking.

"Calm down, Mia. We can get through just fine. How will he know that we're from Spade Land, anyway?" I said reassuringly.

Even though I was only half convinced of my own words.

* * *

A Day Later...

We were currently walking around the Fire Ring, and having a grand old time, running to everything like tourists and squealing. Lucian was reading the now growing sentences like a tour guide, reciting things like a machine.

"The Fire Ring is consisted of lots of small islands and one main island. It has-"

"Oh, who cares about that! Let's explore!"

Mia, who was actually right for once, jumped up and down, excited out of her mind.

It was beautiful. Many different people in colorful traditional Japanese clothing walked around, greeting each other cheerfully.

Vendors haggled prices for beautiful silks, and street performers danced.

Lanterns dotted the buildings, and many couples talked under it's warm light.

The fresh smell of yakiniku made me drool. (Yakiniku is basically meat, but it's the best of the best, and the restaurants that serve it have grills where you can cook it yourself.)

A wonderful city, full of bustling people. Now this is the life! I love adventure!

"Mia, don't get separated!" Lucian held on to Mia's cat ears, Mia herself struggling to go explore.

Lucian had an blue Japanese robe for a guy, and her auburn hair was put up in a ponytail. (If you don't know, it's normal for men to have their hair in ponytails at this era)

She was the musician and singer. Mia and I were the dancers.

Now, picture Princess Jasmine from the movie Aladdin.

Now picture the cloth becoming silk softer than a white rabbit's fur. Now have the color turn purple. That's pretty much what I was wearing, plus a cloth to cover my nose and mouth.

Mia's was the same, except that the color was a light emerald green.

"You really have outdone yourself Mia," I said dryly. "But isn't this... A little revealing?"

The cloth barely covered my chest, and my stomach and arms were bare.

"Allora has a good point.."

"But these are authentic! " Mia seemed a little down. She put a lot of work into this, we definitely shouldn't criticize.

"Sorry Mia, we know you did your best on these." I tried comforting her, and she cheered up instantly.

Damn you fake tears.

"Well then, let's go to the Imperial Palace." Lucian said, closing her guide book with a sigh.

"Where is the Imperial Palace?" "Let's ask a towns person."

Mia tapped a women walking by, and asked directions. She exchanged a few more words and pointed up.

"She just says to look up." Mia, a little confused, came back.

"Wha-"

"Oh." Lucian remarked.

Oh indeed. A beautiful golden Japanese palace stood before us. You want A better description? Ask google. We're in the 21st century, not the 17th.

"so I'm guessing we're heading to the huge glittery gold thingy?"

"You couldn't have said it better Mia," I say, not sure if I'm even being sarcastic.

* * *

**I can't even express how much I want to go to sleep now. **

**Story of the Day: Hidden Beauty by Seo Hyunee. **

**Ignore this weird squiggly thingy. **

**Gotta catch some Zs, **

**Allora chan**


	8. Firey Surprises

**sorry if my chappies are short! Lots of sorries! **

**I can't really help it that much, because I have to find a suitable cliff hanger to drive you guys mad. **

**That came out weird. On with the story! **

**Previously:**

_Oh indeed. A beautiful golden Japanese palace stood before us. You want A better description? Ask google. We're in the 21st century, not the 17th._

_"so I'm guessing we're heading to the huge glittery gold thingy?"_

_"You couldn't have said it better Mia," I say, not sure if I'm even being sarcastic._

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1: _**

**_Chapter 8: Firey Surprises_**

* * *

Later at the Imperial Palace, before they are going to perform...

"Remember guys, this is going to be an audience in front of a person who has such strong elemental power, he's considered a god. We have to be extra careful. And also-"

As Lucian continued fussing, I smiled. She was genuinely worried. I knew she was a good person!

But then again, that could be good and bad at the same time. Good, because it meant that Lucian was getting closer to us, and bad, because when Lucian was worried, it has to be a force to be reckoned with.

This entire speech is wonderful and heart-warming and blah, but you can't read it till I say so. It's crucial to the rest of this account.

"Remember, you guys are dancers. Agile, graceful, and cut through the air with your powerful leaps and jumps. Your so fast, you should be a blur, but every feature is clear and sharp. Gracing the floor with light, lithe steps, you fly. You look as if swimming through water, and then floating in clouds. You are inhuman and human. Your passion shines through your beautiful dance. Every move is perfect, without flaw. At times you move as if caught in caramel, other times it seems not even gravity can stop you. You are a dancer."

You can start reading now. Lucian's words flooded through me, giving me strength.

I can do this. I can do this.

I continued repeating this inside my head as I walked out.

Lucian whispered to Mia, "And be careful.. You don't want Sia coming out right now. The sudden change would take it's toll on your body, and you would be unable to dance."

Mia nodded, and went out.

Lucian flopped onto the pillow, exhausted.

"I only have to wait for my cue to start playing, good thing I don't have to go up there. Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something again..." Lucian thought, and paused mid thought, almost running out to go bring us back.

"****, ****! I forgot to tell them about-"

Reader, if I told any further than this, I have no doubt that a lot of surprises will no longer be secret. And too many curse words aren't good for a persons health. So let's skip to the the part where Lucian calms down.

"Oh well. They would have found out eventually." Lucian says out loud, sinking into the depths of the huge pillow. "I just hope it won't ruin the show."

* * *

Inside...

I was gaping. In my head. What, did you actually think I was stupid enough to look surprised out loud? Enough of that.

The Grand Room was grand. Well, no kidding, it's called the Grand Room, did you except it to be tiny and small? You say, shaking your head at my stupidity.

There was really no other word to call it. It was just grand.

But I guess they could have called it the Gemstone Room, because everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was made from precious stone.

In fact, the only silk was the clothes on our bodies.

The grand advisors (Again, the word grand) sat on pillows made out of rubies, embroidered with crystalline white opal. Ouch. That looks uncomfortable.

The carpet was a deep green emerald, with strips of real gold.

The curtains were wholly sapphire, sculpted so beautifully that it actually looked as if it was fluttering in the breeze. Solid rock fluttering like silk. Ha. Very funny.

The walls were made of a combination of different stones. I caught a couple of amethysts, topazes, diamonds, and lapis lazuli in the corner of my eye, as well as many I didn't recognize.

The chandelier? I'm not even going to bother. It was grand. That's all you need to know. (There is it again.)

Now readers, for those of you who are well informed in Japanese culture, would realize that this is far from a realistic Emperor's palace.

Deal with it. We're in Wonderland. If this surprises you, you shouldn't have even read this story.

Wait until we get to the point where logic doesn't make any sense. Then you'll be surprised. And don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not going to mention if again.

Trumpets blared as the sapphire curtains revealed the Emperor.

I could feel the heat of his Fire power from here. Sweat trickled down my forehead.

there was no doubt about it. He was very, very, powerful.

We bowed down to the Emperor/Fire God, and the rest of the court sank down into bows as well.

Unable to resist, I peeked up to see his face, and let out a small squeak.

It's-

* * *

**Boris: It's ME! **

**Blood: No, I am the Fire God! **

**Allora: Shut up, both of you. Who is this mysterious Fire God? Read the next chapter to find out! No flames please! But do review! **

**And before I forget: I do not own J/C/HnKnA. **

**I LOVE WRITING CLIFFHANGERS! **

**Allora chan**


	9. Irony

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is getting in the way. **

**Boris: I can't believe you'd torture your readers for so long. Tut tut. **

**Allora: Since when did you sound like a house wife? **

**Gowland: When he watched that film Pride and Proedigious. **

**Peter: You said it wrong! It's Pride and Prodigious! **

**Julius: Actually, it's-**

**Allora: Would you readers be kind enough to tell us the correct saying? Nobody seems to know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA. **

* * *

_**The Land of Spades Part 1: **_

_**Chapter 9: Irony**_

* * *

My dear reader, let me just remind you that I am not the kind of person who is shocked so easily.

But this, well... Let's just say it was an exception. Oh brother, I'm stalling, aren't I? On with the story:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ACE!? Ace is the frigging FIRE GOD!?

He had dancing girls draped over him like blankets, and was plopping grapes in his mouth.

He looks like a total player. Why do I even have a (tiny!) crush on him?

Across his back, a huge long sword, with rubies on the hilt, shifted. I could now see a blazing red phoenix, with white hot streams of fire bursting out of it in small indentations of heat.

By all holy gods of fire, it was amazing. Um, whoops? I don't think it's the time for that.

Mia nudged me as I looked in awe at the huge phoenix sword. "What are you looking at?! It's just a sword, we have to concentrate on our act right now."

Couldn't she see the mystical animal? I guess not. Didn't I have the powers of Fire? Ah, that must be the reason.

"Let them start, might as well, I have some free time anyway." His carefree tone seemed to anger the officials very much.

His royal red kimono was only half on him, and you could see his tanned 6-pack from here. A fragrance of cinnamon made me sneeze.

That sharp, sweet smell never fails to wake a person up. We bowed down, and started our dance.

I bet you want to know the details. Tough luck. Nobody really reads parts like this anyway. Problems? Talk to the Hand. So, imagine Lucian's speech. Yes, you can go back and read it now.

I'm waiting... Good, then turn it into a graphic image. There's your dancing scene. Satisfied? No? Good. I wasn't aiming for satisfaction anyway. I'm not some weird commercial, after all. Satisfaction guaranteed! Yeah right.

So anyways, we finished, and the royal court, looking pleased, clapped wildly.

Ace seemed a bit surprised, and clapped politely, a smirk growing on his face.

"Amazing!"

"Bravo!"

"Sugoidesune!" (That was wonderful!)

Whispers spread out across the room, and I felt throughly proud. I didn't slip on a banana peel! Woohoo! Mia sweat dropped at my weird thought process.

"Amethyst, was it? Come closer." When I heard Ace's deep voice call my alias, I shivered.

Step by step, I neared the platform. When I stopped, he just beckoned for me to come closer.

"Stop." By the time he said stop, I was only inches away from his face.

Mia said telepathically, LUCKY! Shut up, I thought back, trying not to loose my cool. I'm a teenager. I got hormones, and Ace is one hot guy.

Suddenly, he pulled my waist, and snuggled his face into my chest. "What a pleasant sound," He murmured, as my face burned Chile pepper red.

"You got so far, it's too bad that you'll be stopped here." Masaka! (You know?!) His voice turned colder as well as authoritative. I guess I was right when I thought the Knave of Hearts was bipolar.

"Capture the other two in the group. They are Spaders."

Oh the irony of my jinxing statements.

~The Land of Spades~

P.S. I will most likely be updating on Friday or Sunday. R and R please! No flames!


	10. Family Issues Rewrite

**Inky, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you- **

**Boris: Allora's been going crazy all morning because her favorite story, Wonderland Academy: The Academy for Blades and Guns, by Ink n'Echo, was updated. **

**Blood: Ignore the young lady please, and read on with the story.**

**Ace: Allora-chi does not own J/C/HnKnA.**

**Previously:**

_"You got so far, it's too bad that you'll be stopped here." Masaka! (You know?!) His voice turned colder as well as authoritative. I guess I was right when I thought the Knave of Hearts was bipolar._

_"Capture the other two in the group. They are Spaders."_

_Oh the irony of my jinxing statements._

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1:_**

**_Chapter 10: _**

**_Family Issues (REWRITTEN!)_**

* * *

_Clang._

I saw the prison bars swing shut in front of my miserable friends. Everyone was miserable because we thought we pulled it off, and at the last second, was caught red-handed.

Lucian couldn't afford to show her Water element at that time, and surrendered peacefully. Mia kicked, bit, scratched, and clawed the eyes out of every person who got close. In the end, they had to tickle her until she gave up.

Me? I was having the worst situation you could get for a prideful person like me. Ace was holding a leash that was attached to a collar, that shocked me whenever I disobeyed.

Lucian mouthed to me, "It's alright, we have a plan!"

Mia, who was being pessimistic for the first time since I had met her, muttered, "Probably."

"Guards!" Ace started giving instructions to the soldiers while I studied my surroundings carefully.

The prison cell was very clean, not like those medieval dungeons you find in books.

The cell itself was made of wood, and it didn't look very hard to break, but as Lucian struggled to push at it, I came to the conclusion that it was sturdier than normal wood.

I felt a prickling sensation on my neck, and gritted my teeth, thinking, "Oh, great."

The collar lit up with electric blue light, then I stifled my screams as it shocked me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled at Ace, more than a little mad.

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"SO!?"

"Ignoring Ace-sama is punishable by death, " The soldiers all recited in monotone.

"Who was stupid enough to make a law like that?!"

Shock.

"KYAHH!"

"Calling Ace-sama stupid is punishable by death," The guards said again, creepily in sync.

Lucian gave me a slightly sympathetic glance. When I mean slightly, I mean she was barely sympathetic.

She was mostly trying not to roll on the floor laughing.

Mia wasn't even trying to conceal her laughter, and was already giggling into her hands.

"Come, Amethyst. Hmm, actually, that's probably an alias. What's your real name?"

"AND YOU JUST FIGURED THIS OUT!?"

Shock.

"GYAHH! Will you f******-" Shock. "KYAHH! stop-" Shock. "-DOING THAT!?"

"Nope," Ace said with a huge smile on his face.

Lucian was laughing so hard she was trembling, and Mia was already choking. Even the guards had small smiles on their faces.

The shock from the electricity making my nerves go numb, I struggled to stand up and hit him where the sun don't shine.

Shock.

"YOU M***********!"

Shock.

I didn't even have enough energy to get up anymore.

"Trying to assault and swearing at Ace-sama is-"

"YEAH, I KNOW, PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!"

Finally, one of the guards couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing.

Ace's easy going smile completely disappeared, and his hand moved faster than I could see.

He speared the young man's shoulder, and his hand burst into flame.

The guard yelled in agonizing pain, and I struggled to get up, to do whatever I could to stop him.

Ace's cruel smile was scary. Terrifying.

He twisted his hand further and deeper into the man's arm, and the soldier's yells became screams.

The burns, as well as the force from the attack, was taking it's toll, and the man's eyes went white with pain, and then nothing.

Ace agonizingly slowly pulled his hand out. I couldn't bear to watch.

I should have never messed with this terrifying man.

What had we gotten ourselves into this time?

Ace commanded the guards to haul the body away, and the command had a threat at the end-

Or else you'll end up with the same fate as _He_ did.

I dropped to my knees.

Ace wasn't just a killer. He was a murderer. A torturer.

"Now then, " He said creepily, smile still intact. "Where were we?"

Ace pulled me out the door, and Lucian, who now looked completely scared and definitely not laughing anymore, mouthed, "We'll come up with something!"

He pulled me along as I struggled to keep up with his fast pace on hands and knees.

His eyes had changed again, and I was still as confused as ever as to what he was feeling.

The only thing that I could understand from the hardness in his eyes, was that he looked like he was steeling himself for something, but what?

In the way we were going, it looked like we were traveling further and further into the Palace. As woman servants increased, I understood that we had entered the Inner Palace. (Where woman stayed in the Emperor's Palace. Most girls were not allowed to come out of the Inner Palace. A women's sanctuary.) More like a prison, I snorted, surprised that we hadn't gotten lost yet.

We headed off in a dark hallway that split off in 7 directions. We took the 2nd one, then a right turn, then the 3rd one, then- You know what? I'll leave the rest to your imagination. So we ended up lost. I spoke to soon.

"Ace, aren't you just lost? Why don't you admit it? It's pretty obvious. " I said dryly. Ace just looked at me, and sighed. "We didn't get lost!"

"Do you know where you are?" "No, but-"

"Ace, you just admitted it yourself."

"But I like going on adventures!"

"Adventures are my favorite things as well, but I like going around by MYSELF unrestrained." I said, pointing at Ace and then the collar.

"But if you went around without the leash on then you would run away!"

"No kidding! Who wouldn't run away when you've been pulled around by a guy that you hardly know that randomly put a collar on you and killed a guy right in front of you?!"

Ace thought about it for a second, then remarked, "Hmm, when you say it that way, I guess you're right. "

"YOU HAD TO THINK TO SAY THAT!?"

I opened my mouth to retort back again, but was cut off.

"Ace! You insolent man! You're late, and lost, again!"

A pretty woman in her late 30's came running in full court dress.

She had dirty blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes, that looked angry, but only made her look more beautiful.

For some weird reason, she looked familiar.

Full court dress is at least 30 kimonos that you have to wear on top of each other.

They were colorful with swirling designs, and probably of the finest silk, but more importantly;

How can she even stand in all those layers!?

"This is Alice, my mom." Ace said quietly, his eyes looking resigned and serious.

ALICE!?

* * *

The Land of Spades catches you with more surprises than the Land of Hearts, Clover, or Diamond.

That is a fact. A simple, astonishing, fact.

"I'm very sorry Mother, I-"

"Don't call me mother. You are not my son."

Alice gave him a cold glare, full of hate. Wow. Nice mother.

She glanced at me. Whoops. I should probably bow down to her.

I sank to the floor and bowed. "I'm very sorry for his behavior Alice-ojou sama. It is my fault for not learning of the facilities earlier." (Ojou-sama means Lady, or Mistress.) She gave a humph, and with a swirl of her fine robes, walked off, beckoning us to follow her.

Ace looked at me and mouthed,

"Why did you lie?"

"Shut up, Mister! I just saved your freaking butt!" I mouthed back.

He just smirked and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to go fire engine red for obvious reasons, then pulled me in the direction that Alice had went.

Later...

With the conversations and arguments swirling around them, (mostly just Alice scolding Ace.) I figured out that Pierce Villers, from the Land of Clovers, was Ace's little brother.

"Your father, Jericho, is cheating on me again! That imbecile! I wonder why I even married him! Oh right, because he was the Emperor! That idiot had the nerve to fall in love with a servant of all people! And the worst part about it is that it gave us this stupid son, Ace!"

The topic had moved to Ace's parents, and I was fighting the urge not to slap Alice in the face.

It was a true love story: Jericho, the one destined to become the Emperor, had fell in love with a servant, Lena, and had a child, Ace. The scandal was quickly covered up, but it was no mystery to Alice, a court lady who was ordered to marry the Emperor.

"Daitai anata wa nee-" There was a voice outside the doors that cut off Alice.

"Okaa-sama, I am here."

"PIERCE~!"

Alice's face changed into a squealing and adoring one of a REAL mother, and almost yanked open the sliding door.

Pierce was just as Quin Rose had thought. Small and cute with brown hair and brown eyes.

Nothing particularly special about him, but there was something about the way he twitched, the way he smiled uncomfortably, that made me narrow my eyes.

This guy was not to be trusted.

Alice bought the act, completely and hugged her son.

Pierce was Alice's biological child, and she adored him on so many levels that it sickened me.

"Mother, it's alright, Father didn't mean it.."

"It's okay Pierce! Mommy understands! You're my one and only son!"

This seemed to strike Ace the most, and I saw his knuckles go white, and blood seeped out. Pierce didn't even try to defend his own Father! I was astonished at how angry I was because Ace was getting insulted.

Pierce looked awkward in Alice's arms, but I could tell he gave a smug look to Ace.

That was the last straw.

I stood up, stomped over to Alice, and slapped her. Yep, you heard me right. Full on, right in the face, with as much force as a rhino.

Those karate classes did pay off! Alice, who was used to a dainty and fine court life as a lady, flew across the room, and slammed against the wall, holding her cheek.

"What are you-" "Are you even a mother? Because you are the most sickening person I have ever met."

I glared at her, rage filling me.

"Burn in hell, demon." My glare must have been quite scary, because she squeaked, turned pale, and ran out of the room.

"Hmm," I said to myself, surprised. "It looks like the collar came off. Best be going." With that, I strolled out.

~The Land of Spades~

**ANNOUNCEMENT! That last part is a surprise cliffhanger. **

**And yes, I did rewrite this chapter. With the way things are rolling, it looks like we'll be in the Fire Ring for a while...**

**Ace: YES! Allora-chi is with me the entire time! **

**Allora: I don't know whether to feel flattered or just plain out scared. **

**Lucian: The chances of you getting away... Are about 10%.**

**Allora: THAT LOW!?**

**Ace: You heard her, Allora-chi.. *Lowers his voice and cunningly snakes his hand around Allora's waist***

**Ace: Let's have some fun!**

**Allora: GAH! SAVE ME! **


	11. Hello!

**So I realize you can't review on the same page twice. Okay, okay. **

**Here's your extra chapter. Review here. **

**If anyone asked, I wasn't here. **

**Allora: *sneaks away quietly* **

**Ace: *runs into the room, then sees reader and puts on the breaks***

**Ace: Have you seen Allora, readers? I'm having trouble catching her because she keeps running! All I said was that I wanted to lock her up so she'd me mine forever! *Sighs, then shakes his head* I don't get girls these days.**

**You: *Almost fall out of your seat from sweat dropping or from laughing***

**Blood: *Carries Allora like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder* Here you go you idiotic knight. She spilled my tea, so I'm just paying her back the favor. **

**Allora: YOU LITTLE-!**

**Blood: I don't think so young lady. Little girls shouldn't be speaking dirty words.**

**Allora: Blood, when I get my hands on you-!**

***Shoves a gag into Allora's mouth and ties her hand's and legs in one swift movement.**

**Allora: MMM! HMM! HMHMHMMM! **

**Ace: Thanks, Hatter! You're not such a bad guy after all! **

**Blood: Don't make false assumptions, idiot knight. *scoffs* I'm doing this for my own personal gain. **

**Ace: Okay, well, thank you anyway! **

***Blood scoffs again and leaves the room***

**Allora: HMMMMM! MMMM! (NOOO! DON'T LEAVE!) **

**Ace: Now then, let's get started, shall we? **

**Allora: MMM! MMMMMMMM! MMMMM! (BUT ACE! I WAS GOING TO, UMMMM... SHOWCASE YOU AND ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!) **

**Ace: *Fluent in Gagged Speak* Really? *Steps closer slowly* **

**You: Well, that's obviously not going to be good enough.**

**Allora: MMMMMMMMMM! HMM! MMMM MMMM! (WITH LOTS OF INTIMATE SCENES! AND STUFF!)**

**Ace: *stops mid stride* Are you sure?**

**Allora: MMYMMEMMS! (YES!) **

**Ace: Alrighty then. *Sits on top of Allora and turns to you* If you don't give lots of reviews, then I'll have to wait longer for my chapter...**

**And I'm not a very patient person. *Smirks and leans in close to Allora's face, taking the gag off***

**Allora: *Squeaks* REVIEW! PLEASE! AND SAVE ME~! **


	12. Mood Swings

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. **

**I took time to edit and revise a little more carefully, so I hope you like it. **

**A guest wanted more Ace X Allora action. **

**Here it is. **

**A guest wanted me to update; well, here it is. **

**Can't help it with all the homework going on... **

**Thank you Sia for your feedback! **

**I have fallen in love with this story called My Dear Sister by Elise the Writing Desk. And that is our story of the day! **

**AND THANK YOU SAVING ME FROM THE BEAST THAT IS ACE! **

**Any who, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA. **

**Previously:**

_"Burn in hell, demon." My glare must have been quite scary, because she squeaked, turned pale, and ran out of the room._

_"Hmm," I said to myself, surprised. "It looks like the collar came off. Best be going." With that, I strolled out._

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1 _**

**_Chapter 11: Mood Swings_**

* * *

Did you really think the collar broke and I just walked out?

I'm telling you, The Land of Spades does not give you super powers. Only your element(s).

The collar was made of titanium.

You think I actually did that? Without Ace jumping to catch me again? Yeah right.

Mia just wanted to fool everyone once. I would love having superpowers. But as you know, the world isn't fair.

Ace kept smiling. Then he shocked me.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"You just slapped my mother, what do you think it was for? Why did you do that anyway?"

"She was insulting you and your family! Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't thrown her out yet!"

The small outburst left me panting and pale. I was assessing the situation, and slowly realizing that I probably shouldn't have done that.

Ace reached for the shock button, and I braced myself for the shock. But he just nuzzled his head into my shoulders, and barely audible, he whispered, "Thank you."

Then he dragged me out of the room into a staircase with a blank face.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Ace confused me immensely.

He said nice things one way, and was aggressive another way. I couldn't keep up with his mood swings.

As we traveled further up, I felt the air around Ace warm, and the humidity went up 20 times higher than it was before. Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today.

(why are there floors? If it's a traditional Japanese palace, then-) Oh who cares about frigging traditional!

When we finally reached the top, I was exhausted.

Using it to his advantage, in one swift movement, Ace clipped of the collar and shoved me into the giant golden birdcage.

Yeah, and it was freaking 90 feet off the ground! I panicked, and banged on the golden door.

What, had Ace watched SAO or something?! (Sword Art Online Alfheim version)

I suddenly felt very very weak. It was as if I was running a marathon without knowing it, and movements got more sluggish. I slouched, wanting to throw up.

"Those with the element of Fire are weak to Gold. Didn't you know that?" Thanks for the nice piece of trivia! I thought sarcastically. Now I know you're a COMPLETE AND TOTAL sadist.

"And those with the element of Water are weak to Silver. Did you think I hadn't known that your musician friend possessed Water? I'm a god." He laughed scornfully, and almost bitterly.

He started to walk away, when I called out, "WAIT!" He stopped.

"What do you want?" "Don't harm my friends! Please! You can do everything you want to me! Just not to them! PLEASE!"

They were my best friends! The ones that helped me at the worst of times, and laughed with me at the best. The ones who helped me through this dizzying experience of being dumped into another world. They helped me go on this ridiculous quest that could have killed them. I loved them more than anything.

He was silent for a minute. "If you give me a kiss every day and 10 minutes of conversation, then I'll promise that nothing bad happens to them. " "Fine!" I said quickly, before he changed his mind.

It's just a kiss, right? And plus, Black Joker already stole my first one. It was starting to shock me how much a kiss didn't mean anything to me anymore. It was just lips pressing against each other, no biggie. I used to think that a kiss was something that you should only do with someone you love, but my intentions of survival were surpassing my emotions. And for my friends, I'd do anything.

He opened the bird cage and stole a swift kiss.

It held no meaning and was cold, without feeling. His eyes were so emotionless, so full of nothing, that I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I watched him go out with a sad face.

No matter how much I wished it, he would never fall in love with someone like me. A Spader and The Fire God? Not happening. The reality hit hard. Even in other worlds, reality was still there, cold and cruel. It can be sweet, but the Fire Ring was only bringing a burning pain.

He suddenly stopped midway. "I'm sorry. " The barely murmured words made me feel like crying, but the gold was sapping away my strength, and I couldn't even do that alone. My vision got hazy and then sharpened, and I struggled to stay up. Forbidden, one-sided love hurts more than you could ever imagine reading it.

Another 4 whispered words almost made me collapse completely. "Contest in 3 days."

* * *

**Those of you who wanted Lucian and Mythia to show up, I'm truly sorry, but there are times when some characters won't show up in some chapters. Don't worry. They laugh at my miserableness next chapter. And plus, I'm probably not even going to be in a whole set of chapters for the next Ring anyway. **

**Ace: Allora~! Didn't you say that there would be lots of intimate scenes in this chapter? *Chuckles creepily* **

**Allora: Yeah! Didn't you see the kissing scene? **

**Boris: You call that a lot of intimate scenes? **

***Allora nods, confused, and Boris shakes his head* **

**Boris: You have a lot to learn, and you better learn it fast, because Ace went to look for a whip and a rope. **

**Allora: Oh, HELL NO. *Runs franticly in a random direction* **

**Next update date will probably be either Wednesday or Friday. Maybe Sunday at the latest. **


	13. Overturning Emotions

**so it looks like the activity level on fanfiction is going down, simply because of the fact that school has started back up, and everyone is busy. **

**I just have no life, and that's why I have so much free time. Yeah, you readers are probably celebrating the fact I have no life. What a sad day. **

**Anyways, I'm dead tired after a cross country practice, and my legs are so sore I can barely stand, let alone walk. **

**It's like this for the past 3 days. I hate Saturdays. I love Sundays. Okay, that last part was ****random. **

**Blood: Ms. Allora just went to go collapse on her bed. I will be talking instead of her. **

**Boris: Actually, we just have to tell the readers that updates will be more spaced out especially because school has started. **

**Dee: Oh, and she's going to the Salem Witch Trials in October! **

**Dum: Hey brother, what does that have to do with updates? **

**Blood: Dum is correct, it has nothing do to with anything. **

**Elliot: Anyway, we are going to stay here in the Fire Ring for a while. Though because of that, we aren't going to be in the next Ring for a very long time, maybe 4 or 5 chapters worth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA.**

* * *

_**The Land of Spades Part 1:**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Overturning Emotions**_

* * *

Let me remind you Reader, that we have been in the Emperor's Palace for at least 3 chapters.

This is very long in book terms. For example, most authors put their childhood in a sentence, which only takes a minute to write, but in reality, was at least 8 years. Yes, we are going to be here for a while, especially me.

But Mia and Lucian need some spotlight, so let's go straight to the dungeon where Lucian and Mia were being held.

Third Person View

Lucian was sighing. A lot. Multiply by 300. Plus 7 more.

Mia had just retold what had happened to Allora through her telekinesis, and things were looking bad. With the gold weakening her, she probably couldn't even think up a plan to escape, part of which was her sense of duty, to never abandon her friends, and with that deal that she had made... It was hard to say what would happen. But a contest in three days... Those impossible contests.. It all connected now.

Even if we cleared them, Lucian thought, there's no saying what he'll really do.

"Hey Lucy," Mia said suddenly. "Knock me out on the day of the Contest. I think Sia will handle this situation better." Lucian looked at her, surprised. For the years that she had known Mia, the girl had never called out Sia voluntarily. Mia was slowly changing. I guess this adventure makes people change, whether they like it or not, Lucian thought. And I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

Lucian sighed. "Fine." Hold on Allora! She thought, looking up at the eternal moon of the Fire Ring. Just for 3 more days!

* * *

I looked out at the skyline of the beautiful Fire Ring from the bed that was conveniently placed in the bird cage. I saw the real beauty radiating from it. The family's laughing, the pure energy from the people, the dancers, the food, the lights, the everything.

As I sat observing, (The only thing I could do anyway) Ace came up from behind me and hugged me tightly. "H-hey! What are y-"

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" His voice had such a sad, bitter tone to it, that I stopped struggling. His voice sounded close to breaking.

When I finally found this first emotion, I realized why he didn't show his emotions much, and because of it, when he did, it was very strong and powerful. I felt a kiss of water run down my neck, and I craned my neck to see more.

A hand pushed my head back forward and said, "Don't look over here. Please."

For just this moment, he was not Ace Kishi, the Fire God. He was just Ace, a boy who needed a shoulder to cry on.

When the 10 minutes passed, he swirled me around and gave me a full blown kiss on the lips. He dived deeper and deeper into my mouth, and I felt like I was melting. I moaned against Ace's mouth involuntarily, and he smirked.

The hot, passionate kiss lasted for only 2 seconds, (or so it seemed) and he threw me on the bed and walked out, smile again intact.

It sorta hurt, how he just threw me away like that, but I was to blown away by the kiss to even notice.

Lucian and Mia:

Mia snorted suddenly, face turning bright red. "Mythia, did something happen?" Lucian asked, a little worried.

"My little Ally-chan has got herself a GUY! Who ever would have thought! "

"Soo.. That means that Ace kissed Allora?"

"Oh no. He did that before. This one was so lovey-dovey though! I can't believe it! Ace, the mindless idiot knight actually knows how to kiss!"

The ranting about this issue continued until late at night, when Lucian finally snapped and told Mythia to shut up.

Back to Allora...

As I stared at the door that Ace had just left in, I realized that It got lonelier when he left, and I felt myself longing for Ace, his face drifting into my head. Unknowingly enough, I was slowly looking forward to the next time he would visit.

To pass the time, I stared at the stars and the town, and made up escape plans in my head, which I crumpled up mentally and threw in a trash bin. Whenever I made the effort to build the escape plans however, The gold sensed my struggling, and I would always wipe out on the bed.

My face went red every time I thought of Ace and his kiss. It had been heated, and much rougher the 2nd time, and I felt like and idiot fangirling over a person who has me trapped.

The second day passed. And finally, the third. On the morning of the fourth day, Ace opened my cage and said,

"Come. The first test awaits."

In Lucian and Mia's Dungeon-

"Ready?" "I don't think I'll ever be."

"It's now or never."

"Okay. Do it." The sound of a fist sinking into flesh, and then hacking.

At last, there was silence. Sapphire blue eyes flashed in the dark.

"I have heard every thing from Mythia. Lucian, I promise to help thy friend Allora. We can not wait for long. After the contest, we set out at first light."

~The Land of Spades~


	14. Innocent Mouse, Suspicious Rat

**Hello! I'm back~! **

**Boris: Took you a while. **

**Blood: The poor readers had to wait for so long... **

**Ace: I have no idea what we're talking about, but if we're ****harassing Allora, then I'm all in! **

**Allora: You bullies! You have no idea how long it took just to copy and paste a few things around and change stuff about the plot! **

**Elliot: In any case, Allora apologizes deeply for the wait. **

**Ace: She actually has a few requirements before she updates the next chapter. *Looks around and whispers* Which is pretty mean if you're asking me. **

***Sound of a frying pan bashing into someone's skull* **

**Allora: *Smirks evilly* But no one was asking you, were they now? **

**Blood: Allora has an original story idea, and she's wondering if one of you readers/writers can take the project on. **

**Elliot: Apparently, Allora is too _busy_ to take on this awesome project.**

***Machine gun starts shooting* **

**Boris: Okay, so the story line goes something like this: It's in the future, about 2040, and teens who get to freshman year always go into this weird simulation that tests each of their wits, skills, and smarts. No one is allowed to talk about it after you take it, and the simulation goes on for the entire year. It's the writers choice of what kind of simulation they go into, and what kind of rules go into it. In the end, somebody has to fall in love with somebody, so keep that in mind. **

**Ace: And yes, this is an J/C/HnKnA fanfic. Just in case you were wondering. PM Allora if you are thinking about taking it up. And don't worry if you can't.. I know some of us have too many projects to juggle around all ready. **

**Allora: How did you recover so fast? **

**Ace: Did you forget that I'm the Knight of Hearts?**

**Allora: UM- n- yes- no- maybe? **

**Vivaldi: Our dear foreigner Allora does not own J/C/HnKnA. **

* * *

_**The Land of Spades Part 1: **_

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Innocent Mouse, Traitorous Rat**_

* * *

A few things I must say at the beginning of this chapter.

One, I know most of you are completely confused as to why Mia's personality completely changed.

Those of you who do know, NO SPOILING!

Two, the contests aren't elaborate. A guy made it. Did you really think it would be really complex and confusing?

And yes, I don't like boys in general. Some are different. But that's another topic.

If you thought about it calmly and rationally, you would realize this fact.

At that moment, I was scared of failing, (Because that would mean I died in the most gruesome way possible. ) and my thoughts were filled with Ace and my captured friends.

So I wasn't exactly thinking calmly and rationally.

Third, I get easily flustered around a hot guy. Mind goes blank, and I say something I don't mean to say. Happens to the best of us, but it happens ALL the time for me.

Life sucks. Thanks readers. Spilling out everything to you made me feel better.

With the tension in the air, my mood was becoming extremely pessimistic, maybe even more so than the day before. I walked down the huge staircase and continued through a large hallway.

The wood creaked under our feet, and I heard the many murmurs of gossiping court ladies, and I felt uncomfortable.

I looked up at Ace slowly.

He was so handsome, with a muscular and tall stature, and russet brown hair and molten ruby eyes.

Ruby eyes almost like lava, twisting and turning, unreadable and dangerous, not knowing if it was going to burn you until there was nothing left, or if it would pass you by... For now.

Contrary to his lava red eyes, Ace's face was blank. I couldn't read his face, it was so emotionless and there was such a nothingness to his swirling ruby eyes that made me want to cry.

I could feel the tears prick my eyes as the seconds ticked by. Sucking the droplets in quickly, I tried my best to look at the bright side.

Let me just remind you readers, I'm not an optimist. I am a full on pessimistic person. For me, the bright side didn't exist. But Ace's face was making the bright side much more preferable.

It was scary not being able to read a persons expression, because you didn't know what they were going to do next, and you didn't know what they felt about whatever situation you are in. It's one of the reasons why everybody is so obsessed with mind reading.

Ace suddenly stopped, and I almost bumped into his back, not paying attention. "I'm passing you along to Pierce. "

The mouse appeared in a training kimono for an apprentice, a little more than frightened of Ace's cold stare. As he passed the leash to Pierce, I felt a burst of pain leap into my heart.

It hurt that he was just giving me away like this, to a man he didn't trust, and like a trashed toy or as someone he didn't need anymore. Let me just tell you, the worst kind of pain, is when you feel like you were not needed. That your existence is worthless. That if you weren't here, the world would be better off.

As he walked away, that pain just increased by tenfold. "Wait!" I clapped my hand on my mouth, a little shocked that I had even yelled.

Ace stopped, red robes swirling around his feet. For a second, I thought he would leave. And suddenly, he was right next to me, smoldering ruby eyes on mine. I realized how incredibly short I was compared to him, and for the first time in my life, I wished I was taller.

He leaned down, the folds of his kimono settling onto my skin, the cool material sending shivers through my body.

He whispered into my ear very very softly. "I'll see you in the arena later. And whatever you do," His muscled figure towering over me, his second emotion was shown. His eyes were hard and cold. But the nothingness was gone. It was an expression of seriousness, of a demand that would be followed no matter what.

Then he whispered, very faintly, "Don't fall in love with me." Nipping my ear once, (making my face go red) with such a bittersweet smile on his face, he was swallowed in a burst of flame, and disappeared.

Transporting with your element is a very high-class talent, and it took years to master. It just confirmed how powerful he really was.

Pierce pulled me along weakly. His pathetic scurrying around was nothing compared to Ace's strong strides. I currently detested Pierce. Hated him.

Anyone who would turn against his own older brother and kiss up to his mom wasn't worth it. "Sorry a-about that, i-it was a l-little scary wasn't it? A-Ace likes d-dramatic e-exits."

Don't try to comfort someone when you're the one so scared your face is white. Actually, as I thought about it, Ace probably did it to purposefully scare Pierce.

As we continued through the Palace to who-know's-where, I felt Pierce's stride become strangely swifter, and even more agile.

He opened his mouth, and for the first time since I had met him, a cunning glint came into his eyes.

"I could give you some help escaping if-" I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly the stuttering stops when he's trying to make a deal?

"Stop right there," I said quietly, cutting him off.

Stopping mid stride, I yanked Pierce off his feet, and pulled him up so this his face was level with my mine.

"It was my fault that I got caught, so I'm going to win the contest fairly, or not at all. And plus, do you really think I'll leave my friends behind? Are you that stupid? You either have major issues, or your mother poisoned your brain."

Probably both, I finished quietly in my head.

"B-But at t-this rate-" Pierce stuttered again.

"I won't die. I promised that I would get through this together. Do you really think all of this; getting through the Rings and opening the portal, is for me?

No. I was glad I came to this world. It allows me to be myself when I need it most.

And I never liked the world where I lived. It was scarred with boring and unimaginative people, and people who thought of only blood and weapons.

It's not like that here. Everyone gets a shot. Everybody gets the choice to make friends, go on an adventure, have fun. Age doesn't matter.

I hate that world. I don't want to go back. Ever. It's not where I belong. I love my family, but this is where I've found my true self.

The others have attachments to the world they were born in that I've never have. I'm doing this for them. "

Pierce seemed astounded at my speech, (truthfully speaking, so was I.) and was about to retort back, when I pulled my own leash out of his hands, put the electric shock button off, and effectively took off the collar.

I then raised an eyebrow and said, "Lead the way, Ace's little step-brother." He squeaked and shuffled forward.

In my head I was thinking, "That made me sound cool, didn't it? I am so awesome!" As I pranced forward in a victory pose, Pierce smirked darkly.

"The Jokers have failed," he murmured. "What did you say?" I asked. "N-Nothing." He stuttered again, and I dismissed it as The Land of Spades making my mind go in circles again.

* * *

**So I need 2 reviews plus someone taking up the project before I can update again. **

**See u later aligator, **

**Allora chan**


	15. Pink Bunnies

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA.**

**Boris: In honor of her younger sister's birthday yesterday, Allora has decided to update this story! **

**Ace: And the story idea from the last chapter? If you want to take it up, feel free! It's not a requirement anymore, though, which is sorta nice. Allora has actually decided that she will stop making new stories other than the one's she has now and future sequels. **

**Blood: The young lady seems to be better at coming up with original ideas for other authors than writing them on her own. **

**Allora: Of course, this DOES NOT mean that I am going to completely stop writing. It's just a reminder that says if you need an idea, or a suggestion, inspiration, whatever, then come to me! I'll do what I can. **

**Gray: When am I coming into this story? The knight is getting way too much spotlight. **

**Allora: Are you jealous, Gray? *Mock surprised expression* **

**Gray: *sputters* Of course not! Who would ever-**

**Allora: *Laughs* I'm just teasing, Gray. Though you won't come into the story for a long time. And don't worry, I already have your pairing settled as well! **

**Vivaldi: We believe that some characters, (especially Pierce) will definitely be a bit OOC, as a guest mentioned. **

**Allora: Oh, and those of you who have forgotten the prophecy, SHAME ON YOU! I'm going to copy it here, so that you can make some more sense of it.**

_The first three brave the three._

_The fourth is found in a black rose's thorns._

_The fifth is trapped in the past, frozen until his icy heart is thawn._

_Never sacrifice for what can be overcome._

_Never abandon those in need._

_Do not seek, that which you want to find will come to you._

_Do not trust so easily, for it will be the day you die._

_But if you do trust a person, believe in their powers, no matter how much it pains you to do so._

_If someone tries to separate you from your friends, then do whatever possible to stop them._

_Don't survive. Live._

_The last lock has more than one key._

_Remember._

_And do not forget_.

**Julius: With that said, please enjoy Chapter 14 of The Land of Spades. **

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1:_  
**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Pink Bunnies? _**

* * *

I was escorted to the arena, and I was relieved to see that it was the practicing area for swordsman in training.

It was a calm, peaceful area in the palace courtyard, and I felt freed from the stuffiness of the Inner Palace. The clean air made my mind clear, and I could focus, and think clearly. The scene zoomed in to me. The sweat on the trainees as the they furiously swiped through the air flew, and I felt a small fire burn in them. I felt a smile of self accomplishment grow on my face. I was finally getting better with my fire element!

Not as good as Lucian, or as good as Mia, but for now, good enough. And readers, don't lower my self esteem. I don't have that much to begin with.

My hands itched to try out the bamboo practice swords that the trainees swung again and again. It was relatively peaceful, and my mind was set at ease for about 50 seconds before I saw Lucian and Mia.

I wasn't shocked because they were bound with rope that was so tight it was making their skin go red, (They were in a dungeon people.) or because they had rings under their eyes. (From lack of sleep in an DUNGEON!) I was surprised because Mia's eyes were blue, and she wasn't being- well, Mia.

Her gaze was cold and steady, and the bounce in her step had been replaced by small, silent strides of confidence. It was as if.. She was a different person.

Ace magically appeared behind me and I jumped out of my skin as he pecked me on the cheek. I slapped a hand to my cheek and glared at Ace, who was now chuckling like an idiot. Wait, he IS an idiot. "Do you really have to sneak up on people like that?" "No, I just do it to you because you're you." "That makes NO sense- and wait a second, that was sarcasm wasn't it?!" He put a hand over his mouth, and turning away from me, his shoulders shaking, tried to stifle his laughing.

I glared at him. But I wasn't really that angry. It was actually… sorta… funny. Had he noticed my expression and tried to cheer me up? No, that's impossible. He's Ace after all. And sure enough, his gaze turned empty once again, and he motioned for the trainees to stop.

The trainees shuffled out, bowing the entire way. One almost tripped on a rock, but he regained his balance, and I sighed in relief. After the blunder with soldier in the dungeon, I was sure that the Fire God would not hesitate to incinerate those who did not obey him.

The clearing became empty, an even the officials were dismissed after they took off Lucian and Mia's bindings. Ace stared out at the clearing for a couple seconds, and I saw another emotion starting to well up in his eyes. I strained to see this rare emotion, but it quickly passed, and I grumbled in disappointment.

An emotion from Ace was rarer than finding a snow leopard on a African savannah.

"Let us start the first round. But before that, let's answer some riddles!" I almost fell over. Lucian almost toppled, (half from exhaustion, half from just plain Ace) and Mia's steely bright blue eyes were flashing. Which I can interpret as a bad sign.

"Ace, I really think we shouldn't-"

"Who's the one who captured you?" "...You."

"Who's the Fire God?" "...you."

"Who's basically the one in charge here?" "…."

"Who loves black cherry ice cream?" "ME! Black cherry ice cream is the BEST!" I yelled out.

Lucian gave me a strange look. What? Black cherry ice cream was seriously really good.

"Listen carefully now, because I'll only say this once. " Fully into mysterious puzzle person mode, Ace pulled out a piece of parchment with a flourish of his robes and said aloud, "What is not enough for 1, just right for 2, and too much for 3?"

My heart tugged at the statement. "A secret." I whispered. I knew all to well. I remember when my life got miserable in the 4th grade. I told my best friend I liked a certain person. She asked if we could tell one more. I said yes, I mean, why not? I was a fool to believe that. Once the third person knew, everyone knew. It was a hellish nightmare. Everyone laughing behind my back, the boy calling me disgusting. Wow. What an awesome best friend I have.

"What did you say?" Ace's words pulled me out of the flashback. "The answer is a secret." "Congrats! You passed the first test!" "Thanks. Wait, WHAT!? WHY!? " Lucian said frantically, a little more than annoyed and confused. "Ace, you're making absolutely no sense!" "But Mother told me I was good at making no sense!" "That's not a compliment you freaking IDIOT!" But I saw his eyes flash dangerously, and knew that he understood everything from the beginning.

It was amazing how he was able to stay smiling no matter what, and I silently complimented him on doing something I never would have been able to do for a minute, let alone for my entire life! Ace was stronger than I thought. But if you look at it with reverse psychology, it may have just made him put a wall between him and other people. I looked at his smiling face sadly. Ironically enough, I pitied Ace most of all.

"Well, Mr. Kishi," Mia said, all business. "What were the tests that thy high and mighty head thought up?" AND ALLORA, I AM NOT MYTHIA! I AM SIA!

I heard her shout at me telepathically. I looked to Lucian for explanation, and she just sighed and shook her head, mouthing, "We'll explain later." After an adventure through the Fire Ring, nothing seemed that surprising anymore. Especially a bipolar Mia. HEY! I heard that! Sia said telepathically, flashing a small glare towards me.

"Well, the first test was I see whether you could answer the question!" "But that's not a proper-" Lucian sputtered, and then Sia put a hand over her mouth. I exchanged a glance with Sia. Right. It was better that we just win without complaint on Ace's logic. After confirming Lucian's understanding mentally, Sia released her, and Ace pulled me into a bear hug again.

"And because Amethyst was the one who answered, she gets to participate with me for the last 2 contests!"

"Okay. That's cool. I can do that. " I said before passing out.

20 seconds later...

"JehkehjehejjfcjysjahdhejsitaqiepkfcnmajwhclfksvwgdkldhhwkwpdfuhsklapwuetdhdnldpswuekxnvMznhsekal!" As I felt cold water splash across my face, I mumbled incoherent words, and then tried to pass out again.

That was when I saw Ace's face get closer. "THE HELL-!?" I yelled as I rolled away from The Fire God, intent on getting away. He smirked lightly, and I slapped my forehead. By getting up, I couldn't pretend I was passed out anymore.

"Ace, why doesn't Lucian go-" "No."

"What about S- I mean, Mia?" "Who's Smia?"

"Look, if we just talk this out-" "I'm not good with talking. Usually, I just go for the sword." And with those words, it became official.

I had to enter the next 2 contests.. AGAINST ACE!

About 1 hour later...

After going through a number of different hallways, and getting lost in the process, we finally reached the huge arena. Apparently, the first place hand't been the official arena. I'm going to start saying official a lot. Better get used to it. The arena was huge, Roman Colosseum size, but with a roof. I entered through a shadowy hallway, as did Ace.

The people in the colosseum officially started cheering, and I started getting even more nervous. The audience surrounded us on all sides, and I silently cursed whatever Roman architect that came up with this design.

Sia and Lucian had taken their seats in the Emperor's box, and the announcer rattled off different accomplishments that Ace had done. (Which frankly wasn't making me feel much better.) We seemed to have absolutely no armor, and there was a small choice of weapons that lay on a wooden rack before us.

Ace smiled, taking his position on the other side of the fighting space.

I stood in the ring, trying not to break down. How in the hell could I defeat Ace, The Fire God, at whatever contest this was going to be? "Opponents, pick your weapons!" Ace didn't even touch the weapon rack. I had a feeling I knew he was going to use. I looked at the wooden rack timidly, since it was my first time actually holding something that could seriously kill someone of something.

Sensing my nerves, Lucian gave me a half hearted thumbs up. Sia stared straight at Ace, burning a hole into his head. Ace smiled back at Sia toothily, and I felt lightning crackle. Hurriedly, I looked at the rack of weapons.

There was a huge longsword, a mace, a spear, a club, daggers, shuriken, a staff, and a katana blade. My gaze lingered over the katana blade, and I decided to to take it.

Before I could, the announcer yelled, "Ace-sama has chosen his favored weapon, The Phoenix Blade!" Oohs and ahs spread across the stadium and I had a really bad feeling leading up to the Phoenix I had seen before and that huge sword on Ace's back.

Sure enough, the glowing blurred blade was already drawn, and I felt a sense of dread enter me. The Phoenix flashed brightly, and Ace smirked at me. It looked even more magnificent out of it's scabbard, and I had to fight the urge to just stare, entranced, at it.

Yeah, my chances of winning just went down to 1 %, and that's still high. I quickly took the katana, hoping against all hopes that everything would be okay. "Amethyst- " Lucian whispered something to the announcer. "Oh, I'm sorry, Allora-san has chosen the Imagi Katana. It is believed to be about as lethal as a spoon if an Imagi isn't using it."

Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME! I glared at Ace, who shot me a grin. I mouthed at him, "Why the heck did you put something like this in the rack of weapons?!" He said out loud, "Why not? There was only a 1 in 8 chance you were going to pick it anyway."

"You really like playing with people, don't you?" The announcer cut the conversation off.

"Please choose an animal Allora-san; either the Super Poisonous Renegade Dark Leopards, or the Cute Fluffy Pink Bunnies! " "I choose the Cute Fluffy Pink Bunnies!" Who would be stupid enough to choose something like dark leopards? I mean, really!

And if the contest had anything to do with animals, then I was going for the bunnies. There was dead silence in the room.

Some of the elders bowed their heads and prayed quietly, "May Kami bless her dead soul."

"It looks like I underestimated you, Amethyst- I mean Allora. Did I mention that's a nice name?"

Ace looked happy. And that meant trouble. "Ace, what's so bad about bunnies? Plus, they're pink!"

"And that's the bad part about it. Pink bunnies are the WORST. Brown bunnies are already very dangerous, pink bunnies are at least 10 times more lethal." "Dude, we don't put bunnies and lethal in the same sentence unless we're saying they are NOT lethal." I retorted back.

"Suit yourself, " Ace shrugged. The microphone screeched, and then Lucian's voice came on. "Hello! I'm your new announcer! The old one is um... Indisposed at the moment. Anyway! "

As Lucian continued her commentary, I could hear a small groan of pain in the background. In disposed? More like KOed.

With a dramatic tone, she said, "Release the bunnies!" In a crash of sound, the bars of a prison cage opened, and small, cute little pink bunnies hopped out, completely innocent.

I shot Ace a "I told you so!" Look, but Ace's concentration had doubled, and was holding his sword at the ready at the bunnies. It was strange to see a man of such power being serious against cute little fluffy pink rabbits. But also sensing a feeling of dread, I also held my katana up. It was heavy, but it was definitely better than nothing.

"Whoever kills the most bunnies wins! There are no other rules! Except for… " Lucian mumbled something incoherently, and then spoke into the mike again.

"Ready… Set…. GO! "

And then I found out the secret about bunnies.

* * *

Happy Birthday Ally-Cat! This is for you!


	16. Prancing Fire and Ashes

**Hi guys! Sorry this update was so late, I'm having problems with lots of different things today...**

**Blood: Including the fact that the incompetent knight almost- **

**Allora: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BLOOD?! *laughs creepily, wielding a machine gun* **

**Blood: ... Nothing, young lady, just some rumors that I heard. **

**Boris: Today's chapter is mostly centered around Ace's amazingness, so I'm not that interested. In ****fact, I'd much rather leave now than later. **

***Leaves, sighing deeply* **

**Ace: Hmm, it seems like kitty cat is having love issues today. **

**Allora: ... How do you come to that conclusion? It's just because nobody wants a chapter where you seem awesome. **

**Ace: Then why did you write one about me, Allora? *Snuggles closer* Is it because...? **

**Allora: *Franticly pushes him away* L-Let me go, Ace! You're causing a scene and in front of the readers as well! That's it! I'm not having in you in my author's notes anymore! **

***Pushes a red button***

**Ace: *Disappears with a puff of smoke***

**Boris: I was waiting for you to do that. Finally, I can relax a bit more without having that obnoxious knight yelling in my sensitive and awesome cat ears. **

**Allora: Hahaha, anyway... I do not own J/C/HnKnA. Enjoy the story!**

**Previously: **

_"Whoever kills the most bunnies wins! There are no other rules! Except for… " Lucian mumbled something incoherently, and then spoke into the mike again._

_"Ready… Set…. GO! "_

_And then I found out the secret about bunnies._

* * *

**_The Land of Spades Part 1: _**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Prancing Fire and Ashes_**

* * *

They started eating the ground. I'm not kidding.

They literally unhinged their jaws and started eating earth. And then their eyes turned blood red, and they burrowed into the ground. One snap of those powerful jaws, and I'm DEAD.

I was still a bit off balance at the bunny's strange reaction, and then I remembered I was in Wonderland, and instantly calmed down.

I listened carefully, watching for any killer bunnies. Then I closed my eyes, focusing on my sense of hearing. I already heard Ace swing his sword with a whistle through the air, but I heard no cries of pain or dropping blood. But there was something else.. Very close..

I felt the ground rumble next to me. I barely moved out of the way when a killer bunny popped out of the ground to my right. I stared at the mutated ground, knowing that if I had been there even a second earlier, then I would be prey to those powerful jaws.

I turned around to see how Ace was doing, and MY jaw dropped. His flashing fiery form lit up the room, and his sword moved with such swift grace, and the smooth ripple of his feet touching the floor lightly had the bunnies completely confused. No human they had ever encountered before moved with such a subtle, ethereal grace.

The phoenix hidden in the sword flared brightly, and I felt the heat as it unfurled it's wings. It's wings snapped and a gust of fire burned through the bunnies with such force that there wasn't even ashes left.

Ace again spun lightly on his heel, and a carefully practiced somersault made him seem as if he was flying. His molten ruby eyes glowed with such a bright, unhidden fire, that I almost wanted to shield my eyes.

And as he went from bunny to bunny, I could only stare as the fire in his eyes got even more wild….. and uncontrollable. Untamable. And now, he was laughing, grinning. He was having fun, slaughtering, murdering, burning.

Suddenly, an uncontrollable shivering grew through my legs, and I couldn't move. His terrifying beauty was… Scary. Even Sia, who was watching from the audience, felt a strange prick of uncomfortableness that could not be explained. For me, I could only define it as a terrible, twisting fear. Fear. Terror. Absolute Terror.

His beautiful features were contorted with a twisted smile, and I was too terrified to even cry. Even the killer bunnies ran in fear at this terrible man, and he killed every single one of them.

When only ashes remained, he glanced back to me once, blood sizzling on his hot sword as it made contact, a predatory glint fading into the depths of his eyes. I felt like a rabbit that was being hunted. There was no chance of me winning from the first place. This match was over from when it began.

His blood lust was still evident on his face, and my grip on the katana tightened. No matter how scared I was, he was still Ace. Something in him changed, I guess. When he saw me quiver in fear, he actually looked away, guilt flashing through his eyes. The Phoenix blazed once more, and then deadened, it's ethereal light fading into nothingness.

When Lucian finally had the courage to speak up, she murmured, in a quivering voice, "Match end." It was as if a sigh of relief rocked the stadium. I could finally breathe again, and I felt my muscles loosen.

After the initial shock of seeing Ace's fighting form left, I shivered at the horror that the pink bunnies had left behind. Though Ace didn't have a scratch on him, the ground around him was horribly mutilated. It was as if they had dug ditches into the ground with their teeth.

I would never look at a bunny the same way again.

Lucian, who had finally gotten over the beautiful and equally horrifying scene, smirked. She looked at me, and sent a bright smile. Not used to seeing her smile, I sensed that something was up.

Then, Sia started laughing. Laughing so hard that she started rolling on the floor. Her sensible and demur aura was completely gone. I saw her eyes change to an emerald green once again, and I sighed contently. Mia was back. (No offense to you, Sia. I was just sorta missing Mia.)

Grabbing the mike from Lucian, she yelled, "YOU LOSE YOU DUMB KNIGHT!" And then she started cracking up again.

"Wait, what?!" Said Ace, Me, most of the audience, and a random spectator who is looking over my shoulder as I type.

* * *

**This may be a bit short... Sorry! I need to go to sleep, it's Friday, and it's cold down in the basement. **

**Sigh. See you later, and sorry for this chapter being so late... **

**Don't worry, the next update will come somewhere between now and the week before Thanksgiving. **

**That's a long time, but that's how much time I will need, especially with so many projects and quizzes coming up. I hope I did okay on my Science test...**


	17. Why Losers are Losers

**Allora: The last week and this one has been so hectic, I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes. **

**Blood: the young lady wishes you a happy halloween, and candy for all. I have been personally working on my vampire costume... *Smirks***

**Allora: I don't think you need to wear a costume to be a vampire. **

**Vivaldi: Back to the subject of the hectic week, Allora really has been working hard. We think that any teachers that give us 5 assignments at the same time should all be beheaded! **

**Allora: U-Um, Vivaldi, unfortunately, I don't live in your world, and we don't kill people on whim here unless you are a serial killer. **

**Boris: When has being a cereal killer been a bad thing? I just killed my cheerios last week! **

***An awkward silence issues for another couple seconds* **

**Allora: I feel like Ace was supposed to say something right around then, and then use it to harass me. Where is Ace, anyway? **

**Blood: *Shakes his head* Do you not remember what you just did last chapter? Readers, will you be kind enough to tell Allora what she did last chapter in your reviews? **

**Boris: Oh lookie, the story is starting. See ya! **

**Allora: Wait! What do you-**

**Previously:**

_Grabbing the mike from Lucian, she yelled, "YOU LOSE YOU DUMB KNIGHT!" And then she started cracking up again._

_"Wait, what?!" Said Ace, Me, most of the audience, and a random spectator who is looking over my shoulder as I type._

* * *

_**The Land of Spades: **__**Part 1**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Why Losers are Losers**_

* * *

Reeling from Mia's sudden announcement, I quickly composed myself and yelled out, "WHY?"

The audience, who had wanted to know the same thing but had dared not say it out loud, leaned forward.

The audible creaking of chairs made Mia have second thoughts in announcing what she knew to the whole world, but Lucian, who had regained her cool persona, took over the mike and said,

"Remember when I said the except part in the announcing?"

I thought back to the part when she forcefully took the mike from the announcer.

_"Whoever kills the most bunnies wins! There are no other rules! Except for… " Lucian mumbled something incoherently, and then spoke into the mike again._

"Well, yes, but-"

"After that 'except' I said, in rare situations where one player defeats all of them and leaves none for the opponent, the person who doesn't kill anything wins!"

Dead silence in the coliseum.

I forced myself to look at Ace, more than a little afraid at what his facial expression would say.

A look of shock would have painted any NORMAL person's face, but unfortunately, Ace wasn't normal.

His eyes were blank, his kimono still stained with dried blood. The dim coliseum lights seemed to avoid his figure, as if to say he wasn't worthy of the light.

For some reason, this infuriated me. Greatly.

Mia, who was not used to all the attention she was getting, was still a pasty white color, but when she saw me staring at Ace, multiple emotions flitting across my face, her mind started cranking and she came to a conclusion that even I wouldn't have come up with.

She concluded that I loved him.

Mia, who was looking into my mind at the time, smiled. My denial and confusion was amusing, and she immediately assumed I had absolutely no experience with love.

She was right, I'm afraid to say.

Lucian, still panting from her speech, took a big breath in, and out. A cool half-smile grew on her face, and she knew immediately that they had won.

Then, Ace starts laughing.

Taking this as a cue from their leader that they wouldn't get killed if they laughed, the audience tentatively started laughing, some more genuine then others.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHHA, that was really smart! Good job! But in the last contest, that won't be happening. "

Another creepy and sadistic smile crept up on Ace's face, and I felt a sense of dread. Uh oh.

"Allora will duel with me again, but in real hand to hand to combat until someone passes out."

Lucian, her half smile still frozen in place, looked down at Ace, disbelieving.

The queen of strategy just LOST.

Mia, who was thinking that they were victorious, had literally forgotten about the 3rd contest, and gulped, her skin turning whiter than before.

The audience politely clapped, (Some for the cleverness of the Spaders, and some a prayer to me to survive,) and filed out.

I collapsed on the ground, the adrenaline from a few moments ago already drained. Lucian, who had already come down to the room after the announcement, patted my back encouragingly and I smiled back weakly.

Ace was about to put his sword back into the scabbard, when I called out, "Wait!"

"What is it? Do you want to brag or something? You do know I'm going to crush you next time around, right?"

Ace's twisted expression was still intact, and for one second, I thought he was... Pouting? "Don't be a sore loser Ace," I teased, knowing that I was hitting one of his buttons with a sledgehammer.

"W-Who ever said I was a sore loser?!" Ace sputtered, and I knew I had hit the mark. His scary and sadistic side tended to disappear when he got embarrassed.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to ask was whether I could hold your sword."

"Sure!" I stared at him for a couple seconds.

"For real? No conditions or requirements?!"

"Well, I don't really want you to break it, but other than that, fine, who cares? " He handed me the sword. I looked at the sword for a moment. Such a magnificent sword... I wouldn't hand it to just anyone, and Ace gave me it like it was just a pencil that I needed to borrow in class.

"No," I said firmly. I handed it back to him. "Never treat your sword like it's just nothing. I can't accept this until you actually start to respect your weapon. " Ace looked at me, shocked.

"That's not fair, Allora-chan! " Ace pouted, then with an evil smirk on his face, he sauntered up to me.

"You don't get to be all heroic and everything! It makes me look like.."

Getting a little scared now, I backed up fast walking 10 times the speed of the average human being as he continued his speech.

His strides were longer, (damn these tall people) and he caught up to me in no time straight. Catching my wrist in his hand, he said sweetly with an cold smile on his face,

"A bad guy, " His voice whispered, and shivers broke out all over my body.

He finally took his face away from my ear, but he held onto my wrist with an iron grip so I couldn't just prance away.

"Now let's discuss what happens when you win, "

A dark smile grew.

"And when I win."

"We already know, " Lucian said briskly, pulling out her magical guide book. Recovering from the close contact with Ace, I got my mind to focus. The world needed Rational and Smart Allora right now, not Flushed and Dizzy Allora.

"Ah, but I never said I was on the same terms as the author of this guide book, no? "

"How did you-"

"You are forgetting that he is a god and mighty and all seeing or whatever," I say sarcastically.

"Actually, I just looked at the guide book when Lucian opened it." Ace said, eyes blinking innocently.

"Ace, you really need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being Ace." All three of us dead panned in unison.

"Anyway, what happens is decided by the contest. Whatever happens their decides everything. "

Way to put the pressure on, Ace, I thought sarcastically.

Mia, who happened to be looking into my mind at the time, gave me a half hearted smile that said, "No pressure!"

I shot a glare back that said, "Gee, thanks."

"If Allora wins, then all of you get safe passage to the next Ring. If she doesn't, then she stays with me, here, and becomes a permanent resident of the Fire Ring. Lucian and Mia, you will be granted safe passage. Mia's safe passage was guaranteed when you won the first contest. Lucian's was won in the second contest. "

I see. That accursed good for nothing guide book.

Lucian, who was still angry at the defeat, understood completely.

"So if Allora wins, then we all go home free, but if she looses, she stays?"

Mia tentatively said the statement out loud.

The silence was heavy, especially on the one who it weighed on most of all.

I... Would have to stay here...

Forever?

* * *

**This story is going to be on hold for the next month. **

**I'm sorry that this update was late, but I have no choice. The imagination just isn't flowing for this story, and I need a break. I have been working on a different story that is yet to be published on J/C/HnKnA, called _High School Sob Story, _and I am going to work on that for the time being. **

**I'm sorry to any of you other people out there, but I need some time off. **

**Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a month on this. **

**Promise. You'll see a update on your emails saying The Land of Spades on December 1st. **

**So yeah... If you want to check out _High School Sob Story, _please do, I worked really hard on it. **

**It won't be published until around tomorrow. **

**Again, I am truly sorry for this announcement. **

**...**

**And can anyone tell me what Blood failed to tell me at the beginning of this chapter? **


End file.
